Fighting for Survival
by xoSuperstarletxo
Summary: Alex is the girl with lots of secrets. When she moves into Toluca Lake she becomes friendly with Dylan and the rest of the Bolton clan. But when Troy comes home he's not happy. Can they put their differences aside to form a bond? Or will they fail? TBXOFC
1. A Clean Slate

_**Hey. This is my brand new story called Fighting for Survival. Sorry about the bad summary. There is a better one below!**_

_**This is about a Alexandria, a girl who has been through some harsh and troubled times in her past. She moves into Toluca Lake, California and meets the Bolton clan. When instantly her and Dylan strike up a friendship despite the almost 4 year age gap between them everything seems as if it will go smoothly. However, when the movie star brother, Troy Bolton comes back from working in London, he sees something in her he does not like. But what is it? And what will he do about it? Read to find out!!**_

_**I hope you like my new story. It was originally intended to be a Zac Efron x OC story however since i cannot post those on here, i re-developed it to be a TBxOC story. For this we'll just say that Troy has a younger brother called Dylan. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own Alexandria, Charlie and Dawn.**_

The car pulled up in the street and slowly came to a halt outside a large townhouse with numerous shrubs, trees and plants surrounding the front of the house. It was a white brick and mahogany wood panelled house with a large set of stairs leading to the front door.

_It even more beautiful than the pictures_

I had looked at the house before deciding that this was the one i wanted. It had 2 bedrooms and 2.5 bathrooms with the most exquisite kitchen i had seen.

I stepped out of the car, shut the door quickly and then leaned against it. I stared up at my brand new house in awe of it, not sure what to do first; whether to go straight in or get some of my stuff out of the car.

I decided to get some stuff out of the car and opened the boot. I lifted two suitcases out; one rather large one, packed to the max with clothes and the other a smaller one filled with toiletries, accessories and the few little things i had of my own.

_This place is going to be great, a brand new start for me. Away from everything i once was and onto who i am now. Something new and clean; a fresh slate to begin my life again and forget all about my old one. A new chance_

I locked the car up and then made my way up the steps into my new house, opening the door and listening to the sound of it creak. My white heeled shoes made a clanging sound as i walked over the houses shining teak floors. I crossed over into the spacious living room which was void of any furniture or belongings except one grimy two seat-er sofa with a grey woolen blanket over it. I placed my cases down and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the house and letting it out with a huge grin on my face.

To have a place to call my own has been a dream of mine since before i can remember. Just to have something that belonged to me and no one else; not someones hand-me-downs, or old clothes bought from charity shops that were too big for me in more than one way, not to fight over a toy that someone else wanted or a pair of shoes or lipstick that wasn't mine. But a nice place, somewhere i could be myself, somewhere i didn't have to fight for once in my life.

To be honest, i am a long way from home. About 5000 miles to be exact.

Scotland is so much different than California, and i know this having only been here a few hours. The temperature and weather for one thing; its so much warmer here, with a hot, dry temperature compared to that of Glasgow which is virtually freezing.

I walked from the living room across the hall and towards the back of the house. I pushed the dark wooden swing door open and stepped into **my**kitchen. It was fitted with brand new pine wooden cabinets, silver-ish granite worktops and brand new appliances including a silver fridge/freezer, black cooker, silver dish washer and silver toaster, microwave and kettle. The floor was tiled in the same granite as the worktops however it had a slight silver sparkle in it.

I was in complete awe of it. I was totally gobsmacked, it was a hundred times better than i thought it would be. And as i moved around the house, it got so much better and better.

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

DYLAN'S POV

I saw the white _Jeep Compass_ pull up to the property across the street. It had been empty for around 6 months, and no one had been around to see it. As of yet, no one knew why, but i guess the reason had just been revealed. Someone was moving in.

I was outside on the driveway playing basketball; just shooting some hoops to keep me busy. It was the week-end after all and since i had no homework for school, i had nothing better to do than shoot some hoops. I bounced the ball at my feet, keeping my eyes trained on the car and watched as a girl stepped out and hopped down onto the street. She shut the door with a bang, before turning and facing the house.

At first glance, she had black hair that reached just past her shoulders, but as i watched her turn a little, an amazing shade of bright red shone of it in the sun. She made her way around the car, opening the boot and taking out a large suitcase and then a smaller one. She carried them both with her as she walked up the steps and into the house.

I watched her, looking her up and down and deciding she must have been older than me. She was wearing a black and white strappy dress that came down to around her mid-thighs. She also had on some white high heeled shoes.

I kept on moving my hand up and down until i realised i had been staring to long and the ball had rolled away ages ago. _Well, i guess i better go and tell mom. I want to know who she is. She seems interesting even from this distance. Maybe she'll liven the place up a little_.

I grabbed the ball from the grass and walked over to the house, running inside and straight to the kitchen.

Just as i got there my mom poked her head around the door. She smiled at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Did you smell it already? I was just coming to shout you for lunch. I swear sometimes you're as bad as Troy with that sixth sense of yours" she chuckled and moved back into the kitchen.

"Okay, no that wasn't what it was for, but i guess that's a bonus" i shrugged going into the kitchen to sit at the breakfast bar. My mom put down a plate with a chicken burger and salad along with a glass of cool milk. I smiled at her and reached for a hug.

"I guess you just know me so well mom" i chuckled.

"Well, you wouldn't be my son if i didn't know you Dylan" she shook her head, moving away and sitting at the opposite side to me to eat her own lunch. I started eating just before my dad wandered in to get his own lunch.

"Did you shoot hoops buddy?"

"Hmmmm?" i asked with my mouth full before swallowing and replying "Yeah dad, i sure did. Oh hey, yeah that's what i wanted to tell you. Some girl moved into the house across the street. I just saw her come out of her car and take some things in. Maybe we should go over and introduce ourselves".

"Hmmm, perhaps, or we could let her get all her stuff set up and what not first?"

"Nope" i said through a bite of my burger "She didn't have any stuff".

"Oh well, maybe tomorrow would be better, let her get used to the street. I'll make a cake or something to welcome her into the neighbourhood. And you better phone Troy. He's been wanting to speak to you".

"Yeah but he'll be asleep the now. It's only one o'clock so it's like 5 in the morning there. I'll call him later. Wonder what he wants?"

"Maybe just to talk to you" my dad said and then my mom slapped my forearm.

"And don't talk with your mouth full Dylan".

"Sorry" i said through some lettuce. She went to hit my arm again but i just gave her a sheepish look so she continued with her lunch.

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

ALEXA'S POV

I sat down on the only piece of furniture i had, which was the small two seat-er sofa that was here when i came in. I put the blanket over it and then relaxed back on it. I was sitting with a glass of red wine in my hand and i slowly ran my fingers through my hair, tousling it before taking a sip from the glass.

I let out a long sigh and just stared at the curtain covered window. I certainly had a lot of work to do concerning buying furniture and what not. Almost everything in the house would either have to be replaced or bought out right. The only thing in working order was the bathrooms and the kitchen.

_At least it'll keep me busy until i start work next week._

I sighed again, thinking about Glasgow and the few people that i did miss. There was only two of them; my best friends Charlie and Dawn who meant the world to me. They stuck by me through thick and thin and never questioned anything i said or done.

They were the best friends a girl could ever ask for. And i just hope one day, I'll be able to see them again. But i don't think i can face going back to Scotland for quite a while yet. Too many bad memories and too much of my life was spent back there.

I looked out at the darkness covered street before placing my glass on the floor and putting my head down on the couch to try and get a little sleep _hopefully._

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we go, i know it was really boring and nothing interesting happened. It was just a basic set-up. I don't want to give too much away yet. I hope you liked it. And i hope that you review as they mean the world to me. **_

_**And please check out my new ideas on my page; one of which is this. And tell me which one you like!!!!**_


	2. You've Got a Friend in Me

_**Firstly i would like to thank my reviewers from the last chapter. Your reviews mean the world to me. And i am glad you like it. And i hope you like the new chapter. Troy won't be appearing for another few chapters so bear with me.**_

_****_

Secondly, Happy Mother's Day to anyone who is a mum and is reading this lol

_**And lastly, did anyone see Zac on Ant and Dec's SNTA last night?? He was in the voice-box. The show was great!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Alexandria, Betsy's Diner**_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and a shooting pain going through my lower back. I figured the headache came from the wine and the back ache from the sofa. _Damn lumpy couch_.

I got up gingerly, placing my bare feet down on the cold floor, yelping as i pulled them back just as quick. I hissed and then quickly placed them back down again, getting used to the feeling instantly.

As soon as i had mustered the energy, i went upstairs and into one of the bathrooms to take a quick shower before searching through one of my suitcases for something to wear. I picked a black and red bubble top with white flowers and red butterflies on it, black calf length leggings and black 4 inch platform gladiator high heels. I combed my hair out, not having anything to dry it with so i just grabbed an orange Alice-band and put it on, tucking my hair behind it.

I grabbed my black handbag with my purse and keys in it and then headed out to my car. I got in and started the car, and upon realising it was still quite early, i decided to drive into town and get some breakfast before going shopping.

I stopped off at _Betsy's Diner _and got some coffee and breakfast. I sat eating it in silence and then left to start my shopping.

I went to _Bed, Bath and Beyond _to get some stuff for my house, picking up accessories for my bathrooms, stuff for the bedrooms, more appliances for my kitchen including a coffee maker and a set of pots and pans so i could cook, cutlery to eat with, a set of black and white graphite rim dinner plates as well as a porcelain _Jasper Conran_ embroidered dinner set.

I also picked up a few sets of glasses and a set of crystalline wine glasses.

I arranged for it all to be delivered to my house within a few hours.

I left _Bed, Bath and Beyond_ and moved onto a few other stores. I went into one where i could get furniture.

I bought 4 new high backed stools for the breakfast bar along with a large glass dinner table with 8 high backed white leather chairs to go with it.

For my bedroom i purchased a super king sized dark teak sleigh bed. I also got dark teak double wardrobes with mirrors to match, a chest of drawers and a large cream coloured ottoman for the end of the bed.

I then moved onto purchase an 6 seat-er cream Italian leather corner sofa for the living room. I bought two recliner chairs to match along with a foot rest as well. I purchased 4 large glass cabinets and a set of three different sized coffee tables that could be stored one under the other.

I moved on and kitted out every single room in the house with new furniture and arranging for someone to come out and measure the house for both flooring and carpets and someone to measure the windows for new blinds and curtains.

* * *

By the time i got back to the house it was well after lunch time and i was thoroughly tired. I parked the car outside and then opened the boot, grabbing a few boxes of things that i had brought home with me from the stores.

"Here let me help you with that" a voice sounded as i closed the boot. I looked around the side of the car to see a guy who was taller than me by a good few inches with short dark, spiky hair and the brightest blue eyes i have ever seen. He smiled at me, flashing a set of pearly white teeth.

"Um..thanks" i said and handed him a box that i was trying to balance on my hip. I flicked the keys at the car to lock it and then motioned for him to follow me to the house. I got inside and he gingerly followed me in. I placed the box down, reaching out to take the other one from him and then dusting my hands off on my sides.

"I'm Alexandria" i said reaching out to shake his hand. He smiled again and shook my hand.

"Dylan. I saw you move in yesterday. You don't have a lot of stuff do you?"

"I just bought a load of new stuff today, kitted out every room in the house".

He whistled slightly adding "That must have been expensive. Guess you got cash to spare?"

"You could say that" i smiled and then opened one of the boxes to find my boxed up sets of dishes, glasses and tableware.

"You need a hand with all this stuff?"

"That would be nice".

"Sweet, so tell me about you?" he asked picking the box up and following me into the kitchen.

I placed one of the boxes down on the breakfast bar. He stood at the other side and placed his box down as well.

"There really isn't that much to tell honestly. Well, you probably gathered I'm not from here?" he nodded "I'm from Scotland. I guess i just moved here to get away. There's things that i don't like to talk about Dylan and nothing will change that. So how old are you anyway?"

"18. How old are you?"

"22. That's a bit of an age gap. Where do you live?"

"Just across the street with my Mom and Dad. My big brother stays a few streets away but he is always away filming".

"Filming?" i asked totally confused as i un-boxed a set of the dishes and put them in one of the cupboards. He turned to me, passing me the box of glasses.

"Yeah, my brother is Troy Bolton; the actor. He is always off doing interviews and filming. You've probably heard of him".

"Honestly, i haven't heard of him. I know you're probably going to think i am a dafty but i really don't know who he is. I didn't get the chance to watch many films".

"Ummm...I'm not really sure i know what 'dafty' means but oh well. At least i know you won't be hanging out with me to get close to him then" he shrugged and smiled.

"I wouldn't do that. I'm really not like that and it means stupid". He nodded as i told him.

"I know you aren't like that, i was just joking. Where do you want these?" he asked showing me the porcelain set of dishes.

"I'll just stick them away in here just now" i opened another cupboard. I opened all the glasses up and filled the sink with hot water and then put them in there.

"I'll wash, you dry?" i asked and he nodded "So Dylan, tell me about you?"

"What would you like to know?"

"I don't know. Tell me anything so i can get to know you. I have a feeling we're going to be fast friends" i chuckled.

"Well, you already know I'm 18. I go to the local high school and I'm getting ready to go to college next year. I want to major in Information Technology with a minor in Basketball".

"Wow, that sounds interesting. So you're interested in computers?"

"Yeah, i like them. And i love to play basketball. All us Bolton's do. My dad is the coach at my school and Troy majored in Drama and Acting at college with a minor in Basketball as well".

"That's really good. At least you all have something which you can relate to each other through".

"Yeah, it's good" he said while drying a glass "So do you have a job? I mean you must be pretty rich to afford a lot of this after just moving in. And you're only 22 so you must have a really good job".

"I do have a job but i don't start until Monday. I've had a bit of saved money put away so i could buy this stuff".

"A bit? It must be a fortune".

"Not quite. This is one of those things that i don't want to talk about".

"Okay, so my mom wants to know if you'll come over for dinner tonight? I mean since none of your furniture is here i think you should".

"Eh...well...why not. Sure. When do you want me to come over?". He checked his watch and then finished drying the glass he had in his hand.

"Well, it's well past lunch and what not. So why don't we finish up here and then head over. You can meet my 'rents over there".

"Umm...okay, do you want me to change or something?" i asked looking at my outfit, not sure if i was dressed suitably for having dinner with them.

"No, no, you look great. Don't worry about it". I smiled inwardly as he said this. _I knew i was going to like him._

"Okay, lets just finish up and head on over".

"Sure!" he smiled and continued to dry my glasses.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**I know, another abrupt ending. I just thought it was right to end it there since they are making friends. Hope you like it. Review please xxxxx**_


	3. Paper Pusher

_**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews. You all make me so happy and i am really glad you are enjoying my story. Please keep reading and telling me what you think. Thanks xxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Alexa, Kevin Jones, Darcey Collins**_

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**2 WEEKS LATER**_

I was sitting in my small office just off of Kevin's office. Kevin Jones, is the man i work for. I am his PA which on other words means i am his slave. Whenever he needs paperwork typed up; i do it, if he needs coffee; i get it, if he needs someone who is on the other side of the building; i got get them. _You get it right?_

Don't get me wrong, i love he job, i just wish i was more than just a plain paper pusher. I thought working for the _Song BMG_ was going to mean, i would get to work with the artists, perhaps be in the recording studio with them when they are here, looking after them. Not looking after one of the other people who works here.

I think the closest i came to spending time with one of the stars was when i was getting Kevin coffee on my first day and one of the members of _Kings of Leon_came around the corner and smacked right into me. He was having an in-depth conversation on the phone, meanwhile, i was having a cup of hot coffee spilled down my cream silk blouse. He curtly apologised and then ran off down the hall, leaving me to deal with everything.

I was seething for days afterwards. Not only was i late back with the coffee but my $100 dollar silk blouse was ruined. I knew i should never have worn it to work but i wanted to make a good impression on my first day. It was one of the most expensive pieces of clothing i owned and for the reason, it should have stayed in my closet.

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in" i answered shortly as i typed up a seating chart for Kevin. It was for one of the events we were hosting downtown to promote, funnily enough the new _Kings of Leon_ album.

I looked up to see Dylan's head poke around the door and he smiled at me. I shot him a small glare and then finished up what i was writing as i motioned for him to come over.

"Dyl, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?" i reprimanded him with an angry tone. He shut the door behind him and then walked across and took a seat in front of me.

"School's over Alexa. It's nearly 5. Aren't you done yet?" he asked. I sat forward in my chair, putting my head in my hands and he done the same at the other side of the desk. He looked at me and started to make funny faces. I found that i couldn't hold my laughter in and i let out a giggle.

"Dylan! Is it really that late? How on earth did i not see the time?"

"Ummm....'cause you're working way to hard that's why".

"I am not!" i snapped "I want my work to speak in volumes. I want to be liked for what i do...."

"What you do?" he scoffed and i looked at him, a hurt expression on my face "You already said, you are nothing but a paper pusher; a slave. You told me, you hated doing all of his work".

"But it's my job. Regardless of how i feel about it. I need to make money".

"Why? Why do you need money? Look at the friggin' house you live in. Look at all the shit you have at home? Why do you need to work?"

"How do you think i got all of that? Hard work dear. And watch your language".

"Yes mom" he smirked, saluting me. I pressed my lips into a frown and shook my head at him "C'mon, i was joking. Say cheese, so i can see your smile" he added plastering his face with a big grin and saying 'CHEESE' in a loud voice. I laughed again, not able to stop myself.

_Knock, Knock_

I sighed and told the person at the other side to come in. I smiled when Darcey put her head around the door and came in.

"Hey, what can i do for you?" i asked. She came in with a regretful look on her face and a bunch of papers in her hand.

"Kevin, wants to know if you can get all this typed up. I know, you should be finished by now. He wants you to stay back and do this" she handed me them. I looked through them and knew this was going to take me another few hours.

"No! She can't. You're coming to dinner with me and my parents Alexa. C'mon" he stood up. He tugged my hand but i pulled away.

"Dylan, you know i can't. I need to stay and do this".

"Why? That is bullshit and you know it. You should have been finished over an hour ago and you are going to stay even longer? You've got to be joking?" he threw his hands in the air. I looked up at him, pleading with my eyes.

"I'm sorry. Tell your mom, i'll come around tomorrow night. And the next night, just to make you feel better. Please, don't be angry at me".

"I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at him. He knows, you already work hard enough".

"I know, i know" i said getting up from the chair and walking Darcey out. I shut the door behind her and then turned to Dylan "C'mere and give me a hug" i held my arms out. He was reluctant at first but then he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my smaller frame.

"I know we've not know each other for long Alex. But you're like my best friend. I don't want you getting hurt".

"I know Dylan. Go on, you head home and tell your mom what i said. I'll see you tomorrow" i kissed his cheek and then escorted him out of my office. I was just shutting the door when his foot stopped it. I looked up and he smiled.

"Before i forget. I mean to say, Troy's coming home. In two days".

"Really? I finally get to meet the star i knew nothing of?" i questioned with a small grin.

"Yeah, its the weekend so make sure you're not working".

"I'm not, don't worry. See you".

"Bye" he patted my hand and then disappeared down the hall, leaving me to shut my door over and lean on it. I leaned my head back and let out a sigh, closing my eyes over gently.

_Troy's coming home? This is going to be one eventful weekend_

I walked back over to my desk to sit down and continue to go through the papers.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

**_There we go, hope you liked it. Just a short one. I'll update again soon. Review please xxxx_**


	4. Dinner with the Bolton's

_**Hey guys, sorry its taken me a while to get this chapter done. I was so busy with my new job and getting my second one shot done and up. Please read it, its called Breaking the Chain. Tell me what you think. Its a little bit more far fetched than these ones but let me know what you think of it. Thanks for the amazing reviews. Glad you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Alexa. I technically own Dylan as there is no Dylan Bolton in HSM. However he is based off of Dylan Efron, whom i certainly do not own!**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

I walked through the door after another hard day at work. I threw my bag in the corner and slipped my shoes off, kicking them over next to the bag. I sighed and slipped my jacket off, unbuttoning the top two buttons of my white blouse and walking through into my kitchen with just my skirt and shirt on. My tights made the floor slidey and i was careful as i walked. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a sip, putting it down and then running to my bag in the hall as my phone started to ring.

I fumbled to find it, wishing the tune would stop as it was annoying me. I finally grabbed it and picked it up.

"Hello?" i panted slightly into the phone.

"You said you'd come for dinner. Well, its in 10 minutes. Just thought I'd let you know".

"Dylaaaannnn!!!" i groaned "That doesn't even give me a chance to get ready. I'm just in. Tell you what, ask your mom to postpone for another 10. And I'll be over in 20 minutes".

"Sure. See you" he replied and then hung up. I groaned, putting the phone down and then getting up off the floor.

I ran upstairs and had a quick shower, towel drying my hair into messy curls and then i changed into a pair of wide legged, knee length black dress trousers, a black and aqua top which dips into a deep V at the front and has two black straps crossing at the back and a pair of black high heeled shoes. I slipped on a cropped black jacket as well, letting my damp curls fall down over my shoulders.

I ran down the stairs, grabbing my phone and my keys and leaving the house. I carefully made my way down the stairs outside the out and ran across the street and up to the Bolton's door. I knocked three times and waited at the door.

"Alex, sweetheart come on in" Jack, Dylan's dad said opening the door. I smiled and went in and turned to give him my jacket as he offered. He hung it up for me, and placed his hands on my shoulders, walking behind me as he escorted me to the kitchen/dining room.

"Thanks Mr Bolton" i smiled shyly as he took me in. He chuckled from behind me and said

"I thought i said to call me Jack. I'm never Mr Bolton. Only ever Jack or Coach and i hardly think the latter is appropriate Alex". I nodded and stood by the kitchen door, feeling slightly nervous. I fiddled with the bottom of my top, making sure it was sitting alright.

"Alex, darling come in and sit down" Lucille, Dylan's mom said. She looked up from the the mixing bowl that was in front of her and smiled at me. I nodded and walked in, sitting at one of the stools in front of her.

"Do you need hand with anything Mrs Bolton?"

"Lucy and no i don't need anything sweetie. You just sit there. You're a guest" she patted the back of my hand "So how was work today?"

"Hard as usual. You know what its like".

"If its honestly that bad dear, why not get another job?"

"Because i know the hard work will be worth it in the end. I know that I'll get something out of it".

"Well you make sure you do. Don't go waisting all of your energy doing that Kevin's work and then not get something out of it. Did Dylan tell you Troy's coming back?"

"Yes i did" he said coming into the room behind us. I stood up out of the chair and he pulled me into a hug, holding me against him.

"How was work today?" he asked, pulling back and twirling a curl in his fingers. I smiled and said

"Yeah, it was the same. Hard and annoying but it'll work out in the end. How was school?"

"Boooorrinnnngggg. But its the weekend and Troy is coming back tomorrow so that's good".

"Yeah" i smiled "I can't wait to meet him. He must be really important to you Dyl?"

"He's my best friend. We're brothers and besties. That's how it works right?"

"I....i guess i wouldn't know" i bowed my head and turned away from him, going back over and sitting down "Are you sure you don't need any help Lucy?"

"Its ready anyway. Jack, can you open some wine and pour us two a glass and those two get some water" she said eyeing us and making sure we didn't get any wine. I chuckled as i heard Dylan groan. He was about to say something else but she just looked at him and he knew when to shut up.

We sat down to dinner which was garlic chicken, new baby potatoes and lots of salad. We ate in silence, not wanting to be rude and speak with food in our mouths.

* * *

After dinner, Jack offered to wash up and Dylan, myself and Lucy went into the sitting room. I sat down next to Dylan, who put his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So sweetie, you haven't told us much about yourself. You just seemed to appear out of nowhere a fortnight ago. Tell me about you?" Lucy asked from the chair opposite us. I could feel my face flush under her gaze. _I hate talking about my past. I don't want to remember it._

"Well....I...um..." i cleared my throat "There really isn't much to tell. Just a simple girl from Glasgow who just wants to get on with her life. There's things in my past that i'd rather not speak about Lucy. Its just....private. I don't want to think about it and spending time like this makes me feel like a family. You see my parents divorced when i was young. I didn't really get to know my mom, spent all my time at my dad's and he worked a lot" i lied hoping she wouldn't push any further.

"That's understandable. Well we hope you feel welcome here Alex. You're welcome to drop over anytime. Even when Dylan's out. One of us will be here at some point. We like having you around".

"Thanks" i blushed again and moved closer to Dylan. He was stroking his hand up and down my bare arm gently.

Jack came in and Lucy got up as he sat down. He pulled her down into his lap and i smiled at them hoping that i would have that kind of relationship at that age.

"Ewww, mom, dad please...."

I turned and slapped him on the chest.

"Enough! I think its sweet. Not that i'm saying you are old but i hope i still have that kind of relationship when i am your age. I want that kind that last forever and you look so happy together" i smiled, blushing a little.

She laid her head on his shoulder and i smiled.

"We are very happy and thank you Alex. At least someone can see that and thinks its nice" Jack answered with a glare in Dylan's direction. I looked up at him and he stuck his tongue out at me. I responded in the same action before i turned away from him and moved to the other side of the sofa and folded my arms over my chest.

"Oh, she ditched you buddy, you're on your own" Jack chuckled and turned back to Lucy as they struck up their own conversation.

Dylan looked over at me and i could see out the corner of my eyes, he was smirking deviously. I turned to look at him and he raised an eyebrow in question. I just stuck my tongue out at him again.

I turned away from him, pouting slightly and faced the wall. The next thing i knew, he had grabbed me around the waist and pulled me over next to him. He tickled my sides gently and i started to laugh hysterically.

"STOP!!" i screamed and he let up, moving me to sit next to him. I settled back against him and we continued to talk until late in the evening.

As i got ready to go, Dylan got my jacket and helped me get it on. I thanked him, fixing my hair and the collar of the jacket before going back inside to thank Jack and Lucy for dinner.

"Its was great. Thank you for having me" i hugged them both.

"Don't be so silly. You are welcome anytime" Jack smiled as he let go of me. He towered over me and i looked between him and Dylan, trying to imagine Troy. I guessed he would be somewhere in between the two of them. _Hopefully he'll be nice and he'll like me. I don't want any hostility._

"I better go. Thanks again" i said as Dylan led me to the door. I kissed his cheek as i stepped out onto the porch.

"I'll see you tomorrow".

"Yeah, come over and we'll go swimming. It means you'll be here when Troy gets back".

"Okay!" i shouted from the end of the driveway, running across the street in my heels and turning back to wave. I went inside the house, kicking my shoes off and taking my jacket off.

_Troy, i hope you like me. I think i already like you. Let's just hope that things go the way i want them too. And we get on. If not, there's going to be trouble._

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we go, hope you liked it. Next chapter, Troy's home. What will happen?!?! Ha-ha. Remember to review xxxx**_


	5. In Too Deep

_**Hey guys, hope you are still sticking with me. Thank you so much for the reviews. It makes my day, when i sit down after a bad day at work and you have reviewed. Thank you! Now this is the moment you have all been asking for. Troy's back!!!! Yay!!**_

_**Anyway, this won't be too hands on, he needs to get his bearings about the situation. The attraction is evident from the start however, it will get pushed aside by the disliking of the friendship his brother has with her.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Alexa**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

I walked over the road, running my fingers through my hair. It was about 10.30am and as Dylan had asked me the night before, i was heading over to his house to swim in the pool before Troy came home.

I was dressed in a pair of black short shorts with diamantes on the pockets, a white shirt with _Hell's Angel_ written on the front in red curly letters and a pair of black gladiator sandals. My hair was down over my shoulders and i had a pair of black rimmed _Ray Ban's_ on my face.

They were my first pair of proper sunglasses. I'd been reluctant to buy them at first, with a price tag like that, i wasn't sure if they were worth it. I'd never had a use for sunglasses when i was younger as I'd never been out of Glasgow, never mind having the money to buy them.

I jogged up the driveway, stopping at the door and ringing the bell before stepping inside. I closed the door behind me, turning around and jumping slightly as Dylan pulled me into his arms and lifted me off the ground slightly in a huge hug.

"Put me down idiot!!" i groaned, feeling one whole side of my body being crushed against him. He let go of me with a huff and then we walked through to the kitchen.

Dylan walked to the fridge, grabbing us the jug of water and pouring two glasses. He handed me on and i took a sip.

"Where's your mum and dad" i asked in my Scottish brogue.

"The 'rents are shopping, getting ready for Troy's imminent return. What about you?"

"Well, last i checked i was here to make good use of the pool whilst dunking you".

"Ha! Fat chance of that Senorita" he drawled and i almost choked on some water "Plus, not what i meant. I meant how are you feeling about him coming back? Nervous about meeting the great Troy Bolton?!?!" he asked, pronouncing his brother's name in a loud booming voice.

"Uh no" i answered back "How can i be excited when I've never heard of him Dylan. Its quite hard to be honest".

"Alright, whatever, just asking. C'mon, lets go for a swim.

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

TROY'S

POV

I was in my car, a black _Audi_ _R8_, driving back towards my parents house. I'd been on a long, strenuous shoot in London, England and was tired and worn out, just ready to collapse into my bed and close my eyes. But i had to make a stop to see the 'rents and Dylan before i did so.

And then there's this chick, my mom's been badgering on about it. Alice or something her name is. My mom has been raving about her for about 2 weeks, telling me that i really need to meet her and that I'll love her.

I pulled the car into my parent's driveway, seeing it empty of any car. I shrugged and got out, grabbed out my bag full of clothes that my mom insisted i bring her home to wash and locked the car up. I walked up the path to the house, stepping inside and shouting out for anyone who was there.

I heard a giggle and my head snapped towards the back yard. _I guess Dylan has some friends around. But then again, that sounds like a girls laughter, unless there is something Dyl isn't telling me? Hmmmm....maybe he's got a girlfriend, it has been 3 months since i went away? Or maybe its that girl? Abby maybe? I'm not sure of her name. But why would she be here?_

I walked through into the kitchen, swinging my bag around and dumping it on the ground.

"Dylan, i swear to god, put me down. If you even think about it.....AHHHH!!!" i heard someone shout before a loud splash was heard. I rushed through the open back door and over to the pool just in time to see my little brother surface followed by a spluttering and coughing dark haired girl.

They both swam to the edge of the pool, Dylan halling himself out while she walked up the stone steps at the corner of the pool. She emerged from the pool, water dripping down her back, her shirt soaked through, allowing me to catch a glimpse of a tiny black bikini top underneath. He hair was matted to her back and i watched as she shook herself off, bending over to cough up any extra water.

"Are you okay?" i heard Dylan ask and she nodded, holding her hand to her side as she took in deep breaths of air. She stood up straight, her eyes closed and i finally got a proper look at her. She was small with blackish-red hair and as she opened her eyes i saw that they were light blue. She had a small angled face with a petite nose and pouty lips.

"Yeah, i'm good. You are so lucky, i've got my suit on under this or i would have choked you to death" she giggled and i smiled a little, hearing the tinkling of her laugh was like music to my ears. It was refreshing and made me feel something i'd not felt in a long time; desire.

I was in a slight dream but snapped out of it when i heard another splash as Dylan jumped back into the pool. I watched as she lifted her soaked top over her head, revealing a halter-string bikini in black and then she slid her shorts down her legs. The water droplets running over her skin, her hair sticking to her as she practically stripped in front of me, made it the best scene I'd saw in a long time.

I felt a painful stir in my groin as she walked over to the pool, diving under the water. Dylan made a circle in the pool, chuckling as she came up at the other side of the pool, grasping the sides to hold on. I shook my head as he swam over and i made my way further towards the pool.

"I hate you Dylan Nicholas Anthony Bolton" she screamed as he splashed her. She splashed him back, fooling around the pool.

"Same back at you Alexandria Lily Barnes" he said back, using what i now knew to be her full name. _At least i know her name now!_

I cleared my throat loudly and they both jumped around, if you could call it that considering they were in a pool. Dylan smiled and laughed, swimming over to get out of the pool and Alexandria nervously followed him.

He came over and i was about to offer him a hug but changed my mind, seeing as he was dripping wet. I shook his hand instead.

"Hey bro, i didn't know you were home".

"I did shout when i came in but no one answered me" i replied, glancing over his shoulder at the 'Angel' emerging from the water at the other side of the pool.

"Very funny. When did you get back?" he asked me. I looked back at him, breaking my gaze with 'her' and stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Just this morning. I only got here a few minutes ago though. Where are mom and dad?". I looked behind him again and watched, transfixed to the spot at she grabbed a towel and dried the water from her body. She bent over one of the chairs, showing off her backside and i felt my stomach flop and groin react to her actions.

* * *

I creaked my neck, trying to distract myself from her as i licked my lips at the view. My eyes followed her every curve, wondering what she would feel like beneath my calloused fingertips, how her creamy white skin would feel as i caressed her. What sounds she would make when i touched, tasted and took her. My body was reacting violently to my thoughts and i snapped myself out of them as she pulled on her now virtually dry clothes, shielding some of her creamy white skin from my prying eyes.

"How was your trip dude?" my brother asked and i looked at him. I lifted a hand from my pocket, rubbing it along the back of my neck nervously.

"It was okay, not really a trip considering i was filming most of the time".

"Still you got to see London again man. I've never been outta the US of A".

"Well, yeah, it was good i suppose. Same as last time. It was a break, how about we leave it at that".

"Whatever" he drawled and i glanced her 'Alexandria' again, seeing her dressed and making her way over "So what's been going on with you?" i averted my eyes between them.

"What her?" he asked nodding to her "Nothing, we're just friends. Why?" he smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"I was just wondering. Chill out dude. So how are mom and dad?"

"All is good with the 'rents. They're out getting groceries the now. I bet you can't wait for mom to go all crazy on you, kissing you and touching you, making sure you're safe all the while shouting about how her 'baby boy' is home" he said, flailing his arms out in a mad gesture.

"Hahaha!!" i droned sarcastically. I tucked my hands back into my jeans as 'she' approached, trying to hide the fact they were getting tighter by the minute.

As she stood there, i had no choice but to take my hand out of my jeans and shake her hand.

"Hi, I'm Troy" i introduced myself politely. She smiled at me, flashing her pearly whites as i grasped her small, soft hand in my bigger, rougher one.

"Hello, I'm Alexa. I've heard lots about you Troy. It's nice to **finally** meet you" she chuckled stressing out the finally. She has a strange accent, a thicker one than any from around here. Scottish? Dylan joined in with her laughter before i did as well.

"Well, i really should go. I have some things to do and you two should catch up. It was really nice meeting you. I'll see you later Dyl" she kissed his cheek and ran her hand along his arm. I felt my stomach twist painfully with jealousy but coughed, trying to hide my scowl.

She walked off towards the gate and my eyes followed. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at me, flicking her fingers in a small wave before leaving through the gate and shutting it.

_Oh boy, I'm getting in way too deep._

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Well there we go. Not too eventful. Hope you liked it. I'll update soon. Please read and review xxxxx Thanks xxxx**_


	6. Luncheon Disaster

_**Hey guys, thank you so much for the amazing reviews on my last chapter. If i don't reply to you immediately, its cause i don't know you've reviewed. I haven't been getting email alerts through at all, so I'm just checking every now and then lol. Thank you anyway, you've all be great.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Alexa and Becky.**_

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

I closed the gate behind me, hearing it click and then began to make my way across to my house. I had a large grin frozen to my face as i thought about who I'd just met.

_From what Dylan told me, he is one of the biggest, upcoming movie stars, but like i would know a lot about that considering my past. Anyway, he was so nice, so down-to-earth. And he sure is cute. _

I felt a blush come over my cheeks. His jeans and shirt were so tight, you would have thought they were a second skin. _At one point, i actually thought about ripping them off of him but i had to lose those thoughts._

They molded to every muscle on his body, showing it to its full mass and making him look so attractive and sexy and manly.

_Okay....stop right now. Can't be thinking like this. Bad thoughts, get you into trouble Alex_.

I walked up the steps and into my house, dashing upstairs to take a cold shower.

**_

* * *

_**

**_TROY'S _****_POV_**

I watched until Alexa was out of my sight, letting out a deep breath and hoping my situation would defuse its self immediately.

"So dude, lets talk about London?" Dylan said as he walked in front of me into the house. I trotted behind him with my hands still in my pockets.

"Nah man, i don't really wanna talk about it. I would like to know more about you and Alexa. Its doesn't really seem right that you two are 'hanging out' as you put it. I think there's something you aren't telling me Dyl" i said as i jumped up on the counter in the kitchen. I swung my legs back and forth a little.

He ducked his head into the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water, chucking one at me and then taking a drink of his own. I caught it in my hand, setting it to the side and waiting for him to answer.

"I don't think there's anything to tell you bro, we're just friends. Look, i'm only 18, i know there's boundaries between us. Man, she's nice and all but i don't like her that way. I just know she needs a friendly face and i want to be that for her. I might still be a kid as you have so plainly put it in the past but I've still got a good head on my shoulders".

"I know you do. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Is there a problem with me looking out for you?"

"No, of course not, i would expect you to look out for me but at the end of the day, she's not going to hurt me and i doubt that i will hurt her. You have to give me some leeway here, i need to live my own life".

"Sometimes, doing that comes at a price Dylan" i muttered, taking a drink of my water and then jumping down off the counter "I'm gonna go and watch some TV before mom and dad get back okay?" i said walking out of the room and not giving him the time to answer.

_Why is he being so stand-offish about her? I still think there is something he isn't telling me. And if i can't get it from him then i'll get it from the next best thing. Straight from Alex._

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

ALEXA'S

POV

_**4 DAYS LATER**_

_I've not really seen or heard from Dylan since Troy got back. In one way, i think its good, because he's spending time with his brother, something i wished i could have done but i didn't have any brothers or sisters. And in another, i think perhaps Troy has said something about me to him. Maybe he doesn't like me hanging around his little brother and therefore he's told Dylan to stay away from me? I got the vibe he liked me when we met, so I'm not sure he would do something like that. But then, you can't be too sure. I wouldn't like to think he has said something because Dylan's been a really great friend and i thought i could see myself being friends with Troy too._

I was brought out of my thoughts about Troy and Dylan when the phone in my office rang.

"Hello?" i picked up.

"Alexa, its Becky, there's someone here to see you" Kevin's assistant said through the phone. Her voice was quiet and a little high as if she was nervous.

"Who is it?"

"T-Troy BBBolton" she stuttered down the line and i stifled a gasp. _Well speak of the devil and he shall show his face. Not that Troy is the devil or anything, i'm just figurising and all and maybe i should answer her now...yeah._

"Send him through please" i managed out without slipping up or stumbling over my words.

There was a knock on the door a few moments later and i checked myself to make sure i look okay. I was in a cap-sleeved, figure hugging black wrap dress with black high heeled shoes on as well. My hair was pulled back in a french twist with wispy bits hanging down.

I sat at the desk, looking at the computer as i typed up some figures before shouting for him to come in.

I heard the door creak open and i looked up to see him, dressed impeccably in black skinny jeans, a white shirt, that was almost bursting at the seams from being stretched across his chest and a black jacket. His hair was hanging down over his eyes and i watched as he revealed them to me after sliding off a pair of _Aviator_ shades.

He smiled at me and i gave a weak one back as i tried to control my racing heart and steady my breaths.

"Hi" i said quietly, my eyes darting back and forth between the screen and him and my tongue came out to lick my dry lips. His eyes focussed in on mine and i tried to desperately to look away from him as i caught his gaze but he held it tightly.

"Hey" he said nonchalantly. I let of a breath, sagging against the table slightly as he moved closer, running his finger along the back of the wooden chair in front of my desk.

"Can I....uh...help you with something Troy?" i asked him, feeling nervous in his presence.

He shrugged a little, looking up from where he was staring at a few papers on my desk.

"I just thought i'd take you out to lunch. You know, get to know know you a bit better seen as you are such good friends with my brother" he spoke clearly, however i could hear the venom in his voice towards the end of the sentence. He covered himself with dazzling smile and i felt my knees grow weak and my heart melt.

"Uhhh...sure why not. Can you give me about 20 minutes to finish up this and then we can go?" i asked.

He nodded and sat in the chair, leaning his head back over the back of it and looking at the ceiling. I heard him groan a little and i stifled a small laugh and chose to glare at him even though he couldn't see me. _Wonder what his problem is?_

I went back to my computer, typing up the rest of the figures.

I stood from the desk, grabbing my black hangbag off of the floor at my feet and then righting myself. He was still sitting the same way and i wondered if he'd fallen asleep but when his head snapped up at the sound of my chair moving, i was proven wrong. He jumped up and smiled slightly, heading to the door and opening it for me, letting me leave before he shut it behind me.

* * *

We ended up at a small cafe down the street, not too grubby but not high class either. One way or another, it was far better than what i was used to.

I ordered a Grilled Cheese Sandwich and salad and Troy got Chicken Parmesan Salad.

I took a sip of the water from the glass on the table, swallowing some food and letting it settle before i spoke.

"So, you wanted to get to know me better but you have been silent the whole time. Something the matter?"

His head came up and he looked at me as he too swallowed.

"Nothings wrong. I just thought I'd should get to know you. I mean you are already on such great terms with my family, i figured why not".

"Not meaning to sound presumptuous here, but i find that hard to believe Troy. You come across acting friendly and nice but i can detect a hint of sarcasm and i feel there is something you want to say to me".

He frowned slightly, two small lines marring his forehead which i wanted to reach out to and run my finger over.

"You are being presumptuous but maybe you're right. I want to know why you are hanging about with Dylan?"

"Why? Because he is my friend, i like him and he's been nice to me. Simple as, so if that was the reason for this lunch, i think you wasted your time. He could easily have told that".

"He did. But i don't believe him. There is something else".

"You seem so sure of yourself. Perhaps you should have faith in your brother".

"Perhaps and perhaps not. When a strange girl turns up from nowhere, not telling anyone about her past and makes fast friends with my brother, i get a little suspicious".

"Suspicious, now you are winding me up?"

"Winding you're what?". I laughed almost immediately. He had such a confused expression on his face that i had to laugh.

"Never mind. Scottish slang".

"Right" he drawled out. I hid a smile, flexing my jaw and faced him, pressing my elbows into the table and clasping my hands together.

"There is nothing more than friendship between me and your brother. Whether you chose to believe that or not is your decision. I'm telling you and he told you. But whatever tickles your fancy Troy. I'm not in the mood to start arguing with someone i barely know. When i met you at the week-end you seemed really nice and i thought we'd get a friendship going too, but you've proved me wrong. You clearly don't like me...."

"Its not that. You seem nice. But I'm only looking out for Dylan".

"Dylan is a big boy. He's 18 years old. Stop treating him like a child".

"This coming from the 22 year old girl hanging around him?"

I reached down to my bag and pulled out a 20 dollar bill and then stood up, picking my bag up.

"Look, you've insulted me in more ways than one today. I'm not taking any more of it. Here's half the bill, good day Troy".

"Whoa, wait a minute, if you've got nothing to hide, why are you getting so uptight. What's so bad that you are not telling anyone?" he asked, his voice slightly softer than before.

"My past is not your concern...."

"It is when my brother is concerned. For all i know, you could have been in prison or be a fucking gold-digger".

"How dare you! That's another insult to tick off on the list. Just stay away from me, you bloody wanker!!" i yelled and stormed away from the table, feeling more angry than i have ever felt before in my whole life.

_Damn Troy Bolton to hell!!!!_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A few fireworks there. Please read and review. Hope you like it xxxxx**_


	7. Just Maybe

_**Hey guys, sorry its taken me a while to get this out. I know that all i do is say sorry but i really really am ha-ha. Loved the reviews for the last chapter and much love goes out to those who do review. You are all the best and i look forward to reading them. Thank you so much. Here's the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Alexa. Again i techincally own Dylan Bolton but not Dylan Efron or Zac for that matter :(**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

I stormed out of the restaurant with a face full of rage. _How dare he? That chauvinistic bastard. What a fucking prick. How dare he say those things to me? He knows nothing about me, nothing and that's just the point. He thinks he knows everything. Friendly lunch, my ass._

I began to walk down the street, my heels clicking on the pavement at the rapid pace i walked.

"Alexandria!!" i heard someone call behind me, a voice which i recognized as that idiot's, so i kept walking.

"Hey, wait up!! I know you can hear me" he shouted again. I was beginning to attract the attention of those around me and i knew pretty soon the paparazzi would be around, snapping pictures of Mr Perfect having a domestic in the street.

I walked as quick as i could, dashing across the street to head back into work but i felt his hand latch onto my elbow and pull me to the side. He swung me around and his chest pressed against my own. I momentarily lost the use of my full body at the feel of the deep ridges of muscle peeking through his clinging shirt. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and looked up at him. His lips were moving but i couldn't hear anything he was saying.

"Are you listening?"

"Huh?" i replied lamely. He shook his head and huffed and went to speak again but i cut him off.

"Look, clearly you don't like me. That fact has already been established. You think i am some little slip of a girl, who is out for everything she can get. Although clearly you're under the wrong impression because i neither want nor need any money, i have no underlying reason for being close to your brother and nor do i want anything to do with you after the way you treated me back there. However, for the sake of the friendship i have with Dylan and your parents, i say we put on a brave face and get along in front of them. And that's where it ends. Now, if you don't mind, unlatch your hand, so i can be getting back to my job. Some of us do have to work you know?" i snapped rhetorically.

His hand seemed to lose its grip of its own accord as he stared at me, open mouthed from my little outburst. I smirked up at him and put my sunglasses on before stomping away, a smile lighting up my face.

_I guess the odds are now even. Troy Bolton - 1. Alexandria Barnes - 1._

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

TROY'S

POV

_She is unbelievable. I was only going after her to apologize for the things that i said but for one she didn't listen and then she comes away with all that crap. Well, that's just fine. We'll be nice to one another in front of other people and that's where it end, just like she said. That chick is the most infuriating person I've ever met. But damn, if she isn't gorgeous when she's making me angry._

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

ALEXA'S

POV

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

I got out of the car and slammed it shut, carrying a few folders in my arms. My phone started to ring and i juggled my things to get it out of my bag. I looked down at it seeing it was Dylan. _Sometimes, i think he looks for me getting home and then phones me just to annoy me._

"Hi Dylan" i said into the speaker, sticking it between my shoulder and ear as i climbed the stairs into my house.

"Dinner at our tonight again. Mom doesn't want you over there all by yourself. I'm thinking, maybe you should just live with us, you're here that much".

"I think not. I couldn't handle living with you. You are an annoying little twerp and i need my space from you sunshine".

"That's just nasty. You wound me deeply Alexa. I'll see you in 30".

"Okay, bye"

"Bye!" he chuckled and then hung up.

I got into the house and threw my things down on the couch, before, kicking my shoes off and then jumping upstairs for a shower. I washed quickly and then towel dried my hair into a smoothe wave. It was still damp so i just stuck a royal blue, weaved headband on. I slipped into a long blue maxi dress with thin straps and a tie at the breast of the dress. I slid my feet into a pair of white strappy gladiator sandals. I slipped on lots of small thin bracelets around my two wrists and then grabbed dabbed on some perfume before running out the door and making my way across to the Bolton's.

I knocked on the door and as i waited for someone to answer, i looked down at my feet, twisting them in my sandals. The door opened and i look up smiling to be face with.....Troy Bolton.

"Fantastic, just the person i **wasn't** looking to see" i murmured.

"Hello, to you too. Come in" he hissed back and i smiled widely and walked in as he stepped back to let me in. Despite not wanting to see him, i couldn't help but feel my knees go weak at the sight of him.

He was relaxing in a pair of white knee-length capris, a white, loose, short sleeved v-neck shirt and he had bare feet. He looked like he had been chilling out most of the day, which unbeknownst to anyone he had been. I felt a shiver rush up my spine as he stretched his arms over his head to wake himself up, giving me a peak of his washboard abs and the slight trail of hair that ran down his flat, tanned stomach into his shorts. I followed it with my eyes, licking my lips. I wanted to run my fingers down it and follow it into his short. I felt a blush come onto my face.

Luckily, Dylan saved me by coming screeching into the room and pulling me into a hug. I laughed as he twirled me around and then pushed me back and helped me steady myself.

"You, look great, c'mon mom's in the kitchen and we're sitting in the living room. Let's go Troy" he said over his shoulder and tugged my hand, pulling me into the living room. I sat on the sofa, in between Dylan and Troy and across from Jack.

They had a football game on the telly, or what most Americans would call soccer.

"Who's winning?" i asked and received as instant 'Shush' from Dylan and Jack. I sat back, folding my arms across my chest.

"Chicago Fire are winning against New England Revolution. Its been quite a tight game. Do you actually watch soccer?" i turned my head to Troy as he whispered in my ear.

"I call it football, but yeah i watch it sometimes. Not really the American teams but i watch the Scottish teams and some English ones as well".

"Have you ever been to a game?"

My face lit up as mentioned this and i remembered the time, my dad had taken me to a game.

"Yeah, once when i was about 5 years old. My Dad took me to a game. He held me on his shoulders for most of it. I think it was a Scotland VS England match. I was so small and he held onto me tight, holding me above him so i could see. Scotland won and we went out to the park afterwards. I remember, he bought me ice-cream and took me on some of the rides at the funfair in the park. And then he took me home and he put me to bed and read me a bed time story and everything. It was an amazing day for the two of us. One of the best in my whole life" i said dropping my head as i thought about my father.

I felt his hand under my chin and he pulled me up to face him.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't talk about your parents much? Did something bad happen?" he husked in my ear. I was sitting so close to him, i was practically on his lap and i could feel his warm breath rushing around my ear.

"I...I...It's nothing. Let's just watch the game eh?" i said and smiled, turning back to it.

"Sure" he said softly and i saw out of the corner of my eye that he was still watching me.

* * *

I sat with them for another 10 minutes before i wandered into the kitchen to speak with Lucille.

"Hi" i said softly as i walked in and sat up at the breakfast bar. I pulled a chopping board and a head of iceberg lettuce towards me and used a knife to start chopping it "I hope you want some help, i don't know if i can sit in there any longer" i chuckled and she smiled at me and nodded.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked, seeing me looking slightly dejected. I turned to her and smiled, sitting up in my seat and straightening my back.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't i be?"

"You just seem a little out of it. Are you nervous being near Troy?" she smiled coyly. She had that look, the same one all parents have when they are trying to set you up with their child. _God, please do not try anything. No, no, no, no, no!!!!_

"Noooo!!" i said a little too enthusiastically and i bit my lip when i saw the look on her face "Troy and I are getting along great. I just....i don't know, its hard to explain. Maybe we can talk another time. So are you happy about him being home?"

"Of course, he's my firstborn. But i would be the same if it was Dylan. I'm glad he's happy and back at home safe. At least i don't need to worry about him and Gabriella anymore".

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah, she was his girlfriend. They were together for about 5 years or so. But she was always a bad influence on him and he knew i didn't like her. He knew, none of us liked her but we kept quiet for the sake of his happiness. But now, i don't need to worry about her anymore. They broke up about 5 months ago" she said and she prepped the rest of the salad.

"What happened? I mean if you don't mind me asking. I don't want to be nosey or anything?"

"Course not darling. I'll keep my voice down, i don't want Troy to hear what I'm saying" she whispered "He caught her cheating with one of his co-stars. An older man as well. The shame, i tell you. That man was married with two kids and she was sleeping with him to further her career as an actress. I'm just so glad she is out of my boy's life".

"Okay, wow, that is terrible. I would hate for that to happen to anyone. He's far better off without her".

"Yes, i know that. But he has seemed a bit down and out since the split. I just want him to be happy again".

"Listen, Lucille, I'm sure he is happy. You just need to give him some time to get over her. A relationship like that takes time to get out of your system. I'm sure he'll be fine" i replied, as i finished up the lettuce.

She smiled at me and patted the back of my hand before i pushed the plate of lettuce to her so she could mix it in the bowl.

"I'll go check on the boys and get them for dinner" i said and got up and left the kitchen. I watched a bit of the game from the living room door but my eyes were mostly on Troy.

_He must have been so hurt when that happened to him. I would hate to imagine how he feels. I would never want to be there. And wouldn't wish what had happened to him on my worst enemy._

_He's been through a lot and i guess i can see where he was coming from about me being a gold digger slightly. But he had no right to come out and say it. He just doesn't have as much trust in people as he used to. Guess that comes with being betrayed like he was._

_Maybe there is some light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe we can still be friends. Just maybe_

I smiled as all three boys looked at me and i walked in to sit down in between Dylan and Troy again to watch the game.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we go. Hope you liked it. Please enjoy the read and review xxxxx**_


	8. Trust Me

_**Hey guys, thanks for the amazing reviews on the last chapter. I love it when you review saying you like something about the chapter. It makes me feel all happy and i walk about with a smile on my face for the whole day. Here's another one, enjoy xxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Alexa, Dylan Bolton on a technicality lol**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

_**ONE MONTH LATER**_

_So my job is pretty much the same. I'm still just a paper pusher for the bigwigs above me. Working my arse off to make their life seem easier and they get all the credit for my work. But still, i'm on my own two feet and that's what matters._

I flicked through my diary on the desk. I was checking my schedule for the next week or so, my finger running down the page.

_**Dinner with the Bolton's - 7.30pm**_

I groaned as i seen the entry in the diary. Troy had been away at a few press conferences and promotional events the last few weeks and this was his welcome home dinner. Not like i cared that much, considering we were once again not on speaking terms.

_This time, it had been an insult to not only my friendship with Dylan but how i looked and spoke to him as well. According to Troy i was acting more like his girlfriend than his friend. Just because i am being protective of Dylan does not mean i want to date him. And that's exactly what Troy got told. Yet he seems to refuse to listen to anything i have to say. Well that's peachy, just fine with me._

I glanced at the clock and saw it was 5.30pm. I gasped, tidying up my desk and then getting my things before rushing from the office and heading home. When i pulled up at the house, i easily spotted Troy's car across the street. I sighed and mentally groaned. I got out of the car and locked it up, heading into the house to have a shower before i sat and patiently dried and curled my hair.

I slipped into a dark purple tulip skirt, paired with a white lycra vest tucked into the skirt. I made sure my hair was sitting nicely as i applied a little mascara, blush and lip-gloss before slipping my feet into a pair of deep purple peep toe pumps with a four inch heel. I grabbed a purple clutch, sprayed on a little perfume and then rushed out of the door. I walked across the street and up the driveway to the Bolton's.

I knocked on the door, fidgiting with a diamante tennis bracelet on my wrist. I looked up as the door opened to be face with someone i didn't know.

"Oh, hi, I'm...."

"You're Alexa. I've been told lots about you. I'm Chad, Troy's best friend. Come in" he opened the door wide to let me pass. I smiled and stepped in and turned to him as he shut the door "Its nice to meet you. You're everything i expected".

"And what exactly did you expect?" i smirked, as he looked me over. He shoved his hands in his pockets and gave me a cheeky grin.

"C'mon they're in here" he said leading me into the sitting room. I walked in, my head held high, going over and sitting beside Dylan who was on the love seat. He swung his arm around me and i smiled, leaning in to hug him. I sat back, glancing over at Troy whose eyes were fixed upon me.

"Hi Troy. How did the promotional stuff go?"

"Fine" he answered shortly and i could see he was still in a bad mood about what had gone down before he left.

"That's good. I hope everything goes well for the release" i replied turning back to watch whatever was on TV; again it happened to be football. I groaned and sat back with a huff, narrowly missing Dylan's arm. He just looked on me with a smirk and turned back to the game.

* * *

About 20 minutes afterwards, i stood and stretched a little. Dylan looked up at me and i motioned i was going to the bathroom and then to speak to his parents. He nodded and i walked out of the room, not missing Troy's glance in my direction. I headed upstairs to the bathroom, closing the door and leaning against the sink.

_Why the hell does he have to be so gorgeous? None of this was planned. This was meant to be a new life for me, not some chance to fuck about with the neighbours. If only he wasn't so mean and rude, things would go a hell of a lot better. Damn it!!_

I stared in the mirror, looking over myself, before washing my hands and then opening the door. I jumped back as Troy's figure appeared in the doorway.

"What do you want?" i asked him, lacing my voice with a nasty undertone.

"Excuse me? Well considering you are in my house and this is the bathroom, i think it would be quite obvious".

"Considering this isn't you're house, you don't live here, and this is only one of 3 bathrooms, you just happened to chose the one i was in. Please, if you have something to say, just say it".

"I want you to stay away from Dylan" he snapped out, breathing harshly through his nose.

"What is your problem? That's all you ever go on about. Why won't you just leave us be?"

"Because this thing between you and him isn't healthy. Look what will it take to get you to stay away from him?"

"Damn it! Now you are insulting my intelligence. **No** amount of money will ever make me stay away from him. You are just being a thorn in my side. I just want to be his friend. You don't know anything about me. Is there something wrong with just wanting a friendship for once in my life, someone to understand and be there for me? Someone to take care of me? Stop trying to pay me off to stay out of your brothers life, you've got some nerve even suggesting it. You don't know what its like, not having friends. Not having someone to turn to. And until you do, just keep your nose out of my business okay?!?!"

He stood there, his mouth slightly open as he stared at me.

"Good!" i snapped and then moved away from him, storming down the hall and making my way into the kitchen. I walked in and spotted Jack helping Lucille with the dinner.

"Hi guys" i said warmly as i walked in. Both of them looked at me and smiled.

"Hi sweetheart, how was work today?" Jack asked. I shrugged.

"The same as always. Can i help you with anything?"

"No, off you go, sit in the other room with the boys". I physically groaned and both looked at me causing me to smile sheepishly.

"What's he done now?" Lucille asked.

"We're just not on speaking terms. Let's leave it at that. I just want to have a nice dinner with you all. These night make me happy, at least i don't need to sit at home myself".

"Okay, honey, just go through at sit with them. Grit your teeth, you'll be fine. Go and speak to Chad, if you like, he's been asking about you all night".

"Really?"

"Yeah, he wants to get to know you" Lucille smiled. I nodded and walked into the sitting room to sit beside Chad. Troy wasn't down yet. He looked at me when i sat down, his Afro cut short against his head.

"Hi" he said warmly "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" i sighed "Do you like football?"

"Its okay, i prefer motor-cross and singing".

"You sing? Is that what you do or do you act like the other Bolton?". He chuckled as i called Troy this, his whole face lighting up as he convulsed.

"I take it you and Troy aren't on the best of terms then?"

"Nope, he hates me. He doesn't want me hanging about. Its hard on me, i hardly know anyone here and Dylan is one of my only friends. His brother is trying to make my life hell as well. What's a girl to do?"

"Don't y'all usually shop to get rid of stress?"

"I'd have to do a whole bloody lot to get rid of the stress and anger that Troy instills in me then wouldn't i?" i asked rhetorically. This made him laugh again.

"I like you" he said, pointing at me.

"Thanks, at least someone does" i relaxed back against the sofa next to him, throwing one arm above my head. He tugged me closer.

"He doesn't hate you, trust me. He's been my best friend since 3rd grade and i know when he hates someone. It'll get better, you'll see".

"I hope so".

"It will, trust me" he laughed as i frowned at him.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we go, introduced Chad to the story. Hope you liked it!! xxxx**_


	9. BowlARama

_**Hey guys, sorry its taken me ages to update this one. I got the flu and I've been recovering for a while. Been off work and everything. I hate feeling sick. But I'm almost over it and I'm feeling better enough to write. So here is an update and i hope you like it!! xxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Alexa, Dylan (And we know why i own him), Cassie, Thomas , Tia, Hannah, and the bowling guy **_

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

I was walking along the corridor to a meeting with my boss. We had a few stars from the record label into discuss their contracts today. My arms were crammed around a large bunch of papers which i had just copied, sorted and stapled together into bundles. The last thing i wanted to do was drop them everywhere.

Which is exactly what happened as i turned the corner to head towards the meeting room. I smacked into a heavy wall of muscle and fell backwards, the bundles of paper scattering around me in all directions.

When i got my wits back, i shook my head and slammed my hands down against the ground with a sigh. I rose to my knees and began to pick up all the papers, putting them back in my arms, in the best order i could. I reached for one but a larger, tanned hand covered my own. I looked up to meet to sparkling blue eyes, slightly covered by some brown bangs.

"You! What on earth are you doing here?" i snapped, but upon seeing his sheepish look i sighed "Sorry, its just, we didn't exactly leave the other night on the best of terms and now this" i motioned with my hands to my scattered paperwork.

"That's okay. I get it. I was actually here to see um...you. But if you're busy, i can come back another time" he stammered, grabbing a lot of the papers and mushing them into a pile quickly before thrusting them out to me. I tutted and grabbed them, before scrambling to my feet as he followed.

"There's no use in coming back Troy. Just tell me what it was you needed?"

"Ummm....well..." he rubbed his neck nervously "Dylan sent me down to see if you were free. He said you finished early today and he wanted to know if you'd come with me to meet him and some friends for a game of bowling. Its up to you?"

"Bowling?" i raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm....yeah" he replied to me with a small grin.

"Uhh...well...yeah i suppose i could" i checked my watch "I really have to get to this meeting but I finish in about an hour, so if you come by the house and pick me up about 4 then i should be ready".

"Okay, i'll see you" he said with a small wave and turned back the way he came. I sighed again and watched him go, a forlorn look overtaking me. _How is it possible, that he is so nice sometimes, but other times he is the rudest person on the planet? Maybe he's bi-polar? _

I jumped to my senses, realising i was late for the meeting and hurried down the corridor towards the conference room.

_**

* * *

**_

2 HOURS LATER

I stood in front of the mirror with a sigh, looking myself over. I ran my fingers through my curled hair and shook my head out. I was dressed in a pair of white footless tights, with lace ends, a blue cotton summer dress with a white and floral print bust, thick blue straps and a blue sash around the middle. I pushed a white Alice-band into my hair and then slipped my feet into a pair of flat white pumps.

I grabbed my large white bag and put my things into it, adding a pair of tan stockings to slip onto my feet for when i put my bowling shoes on. I walked downstairs just as the doorbell was ringing. I checked my watch to see Troy was right on time.

"Hey" i smiled opening the door. He was dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans, a white long sleeved t-shirt, with an open orange and white checked shirt over it. He had a pair of white vans on his feet.

"Hi, you look nice" he murmured softly. I could feel a blush spreading over my cheeks so i turned away and walked to the mirror, taking one last look before walking back to him.

"Thanks" i said back as we headed out. He nodded and shoved his hands into his jeans. He waited as i locked the door before walking out in front of me and down the steps. He opened the door for me and i smiled shyly as i got in and he went around and got into the car as well.

He pulled away and the car was descended with silence, the only sounds were our quiet breathing, the sound of the engine, and his fingers drumming on the steering wheel.

I tapped my feet a little, fidgeting with the seat belt to keep me from staring over at him or from saying something.

We pulled up to a large black building with a huge 'Bowl-a-Rama' sign above it about 15 minutes later. I jumped out of the car quickly, not wanting to feel the tension anymore. He got out and locked the car up.

"Dylan said he'd meet us in there" Troy said, speaking for the first time since we'd left the house.

"Okay" i said and hurried behind him, inside the building. We walked in and i spotted Dylan, standing with a few other guys and girls and Chad was there as well.

Troy walked over to them, me coming behind him. When Dylan saw us, he broke out into a smile and waited for us to come over. He reached for me and gave me a hug after giving Troy a brotherly hug.

I stood next to him as he took my hand and then introduced me to his friends. I smiled, but my mind was on Troy and what was causing him to be so nice to me. _The tension in the car had been almost unbearable. It was like we both had something to say but didn't want to say it._

I looked over to see him whispering something to Chad and then Chad talking back to him. I wanted to know what it was because they were both nodding in my direction. Chad caught my eyes and smiled a little. I nodded back with a small grin before turning away.

"Okay, so there's 8 of us, so we should get the lane for what two hours or something?" Dylan asked.

"Ummm....there's only 7, i don't want to play"i said quietly. Everyone turned to look at me and i looked up "What?" i asked looking at them.

"You don't want to play?" Dylan asked and i shook my head "Why not?"

"I just don't okay".

"Then why did you bother coming?" Troy spoke and his tone had slightly nasty undertone.

I looked over at him, feeling his gaze on me.

"Because i wanted to spend time with Dylan. Is that a problem for you Troy? If you have something to say to me then say it now. because i didn't like the way that sounded".

"No i don't have a problem, i was just asking".

"Yeah, and i was just telling okay?" i snapped and turned away, folding my arms.

"Soooo....Alexa, why don't you want to play?" Chad asked, his voice had a caring tone to it.

"I..well...i don't know how" i confessed "I've never been bowling".

"You've never been?" Dylan asked again, taking my hand in his.

"No".

"Okay, this is on then. You need to play Alex. C'mon, please, for me?" he put on the pouted face and puppy dog eyes.

"Ughh...when you put it like that....ummm...okay".

"Yess!!" he pumped his fist in the air and i laughed at him. He just tugged my arm and we all headed over to the desk to pay for the lane and get our shoes. I got my size and went over to sit beside Chad as he was putting his on. I sat down and slipped off my flats and then pulled my stockings out of my back, slipping them on and tucking them under my leggings so they would stay up.

"So, have you really never played?" Chad asked and nudged me with his shoulder.

"Nope, I'm a bit nervous. I don't know what I'm doing".

"You'll be fine, we'll show you. So what was that about with Troy?"

"Nothing, he was being nasty so i was nasty back. He had no right to speak to me like that Chad. He was just being smart".

"Yeah, well I'm not getting involved, the two of you have some issues and you need to get them sorted".

"Issues are for tissues Chad" i chuckled as i tied one of the laces on my shoes.

"Huh?" he replied and i looked up to see him scratching his head.

"Never mind, the only issue between me and Troy is Dylan. He is still so uptight that i am around Dylan. He needs to get over it and move on".

"I know that".

"Why don't you try telling him that for me then. 'Cause i really want us to be friends, but i don't see that happening any time soon. He's being rather immature about the whole thing" i tied my other shoe and patted Chad's arm before standing up, grabbing my bag and walking over to sit beside Dylan.

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

TROY'S

POV

I got my shoes from guy behind the desk and turned around to go sit beside Chad. I watched Alexa fix her shoes and stand up, pat his arm and then walk over to sit beside Dylan. I sighed softly and then walked over to Chad.

"What was that all about?" i nudged him as i sat down.

"What?"

"What was Alexa saying to you?"

"Nothing important dude. Just telling me about why she can't play. Anyway, why did you speak to her life that?"

"Like what? I just asked her why she was here if she couldn't play".

"And you said it with some attitude. If you didn't want her here, why did you make the suggestion that she should come? And why did you offer to go and ask her?"

"Umm...." i scratched the back of neck "I just thought it would be good for Dylan to have her here".

"Then why do you always complain about Dylan spending time with her?"

"Dude, just shut up and leave me alone alright".

"Dude, just admit you like her then?"

"I don't".

"Why not? She's hot. Did the whole Gabriella thing fuck with your head. You've not been with a girl since the break-up, its like your afraid".

"I'm not scared, do i look like a wimp? And that's a rhetorical question so don't answer it. I do not like Alexa anyway".

"Sure man, whatever, I'll believe you".

"Shut up!" i snapped and shoved him in the shoulder before getting my shoes on. I looked up to see him frowning a little "Look, i was joking alright. Just chill man".

"Okay cool, that's okay man, i won't tell anyone you like her" he said before getting up off the chair and darting away.

"Yeah, you better run Chad" i shouted after him with a small laugh.

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

ALEXA'S

POV

I sat beside Dylan, waiting on everyone getting their shoes on so we could head to the lane. My feet were tapping on the floor as i got nervous about playing. I was a bit frightened having never played before and now here with everyone who had played. _I can just imagine the headlines now 'Bolton's New Neighbour Screws Up In Front of Superstar Troy and Singer Best Friend Chad Danforth' with a big picture of me falling on my arse at the bowling._

I saw Chad heading my way and then i heard Troy's voice.

"Yeah, you better run Chad" i heard him shout and i saw Chad laughing as he came towards us. I just shook my head with a small smile, risking a glance at Troy to see his head was down as he tied his shoes. His forehead was creased up a little as he concentrated and i watched as he darted his tongue out to lick his lips. I felt myself sigh and then looked away as i saw his head come up.

Out of the corner of my eye, i could see him coming over and i kept my head glued to the other direction.

"Okay, so everyone ready to play?"

"Yep" most people said, and i gave a half-hearted "Yeah".

I picked up my bag and walked behind everyone towards the lane. Troy and Chad were just next to me as i walked but i kept my head down, not wanting to look at them.

Everyone walked to the lane and i sat my bag down on one of the seats, before sitting down. Dylan was at the small computer and he typed in everybody's name. The order of play was Dylan, Cassie, Thomas, Troy, Me, Chad, Tia, Hannah. Luckily for me, we weren't playing in teams, but just normally against one another.

I shivered as i noticed my name was right after Troy's. _Wow, that's great. Thanks Dylan. He puts me after his brother when i don't even know how to bloody play. What a friggin' bonehead._

I sat back, tucking my hands under my knees as Dylan took his shot and scored a spare after two bowls. I sighed and watched each person take their turn, noticing they were really good.

Troy was next up, and as he got up he cast a glance at me. I could feel my face heating up once again, at the look in his eyes. He picked up a black ball, juggling it between two hands before hooking his fingers in it. I leaned to the side, trying to get a better view of him, around the computer. He walked up slowly, swinging his arm back, bending his knees and then he brought his arm forward, letting the ball go. I watched it slide down the alley and he hit a strike. I sighed and bowed my head in my hands, shaking it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Dylan.

"Its your turn Alex. Go on, you can do it" he encouraged me.

"How can i? I don't even know how to bloody play Dylan".

"Its not that hard".

"But that's because you can play. Didn't you find it hard when you first played?"

"Well yeah, use the ramp if you find it hard".

"I'm not a 4 year old, don't be so silly" i snapped at him unintentionally and got up from the seat, fixing my dress and walking over to the ball holder. I picked up a few testing their weight and then chose a dark red one, that seemed okay. I hooked my fingers in it and swung my arm back and forth a little. I looked back at everyone, and i felt like i was under a spotlight as they were all staring at me. I looked at Chad and Troy as well. Troy was standing with his hands in his pockets staring at me. His hair was falling over his eyes softly, framing his face. I sighed and turned back to the alley. The pins were staring at me, making me feel even more nervous. I gulped a little and bit my lower lip. I shook my arms out a little and rolled my shoulders.

"Do you want some help?" I felt an airy whisper at my ear. I jumped slightly but an arm slid around my waist to keep me still "Watch the ball, I'd rather we both keep our toes intact". I chuckled slightly feeling myself unintentionally leaning back into him.

"I feel so nervous, i've never done this before and i feel stupid Troy".

"Everyone has to learn sometimes Alexa" he said back, keeping his cheek against the side of my head.

He pulled me tighter against him and then ran his hand down the back of my arm, turning my hand to the front, so the ball was facing the alley. He cupped the back of my hand in his own and then spoke to me.

"Okay, right, keep your arm straight just now, bring it back smoothly" he said this as he pulled my arm back gently along with his "Keep your elbow tucked in, or your arm with swing out to the side. Right walk forward a little" he let go of me and walked behind me, close enough to touch me "Bend you knees and then let your arm come forward and let the ball go okay?" he asked and i nodded, doing what he said, and sending the ball down the alley. I turned my head to the side, staring up at him, not saying anything.

I heard a few cheers but i was too busy looking at Troy. He was still pressed against me, and his arm was resting on my waist. I sighed, noting that being close to him felt really warm and comfortable. His other hand was still on my arm and he looked down at me through those big blue eyes.

"Thanks" i murmured.

"Strike one" he said back. I shook my head in confusion.

"Huh?"

"You got a strike. I'd say that's your first of the night" he murmured "And your welcome" he added turning away and walking back, his hand stayed on my waist a few seconds longer.

_Wow, so, did it just feel good to be in his arms? Or was i dreaming? Nope, that pinch hurt, i wasn't dreaming. It did feel good to be in his arms. Oh god, i'm attracted to him. This just makes everything worse. I like Troy Bolton._

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we go, hope you liked it. Read and Review please xxxxx**_


	10. Supermarket Shock

_**Hey guys, thanks for the great reviews. As always, you've been great and i hope you enjoy reading this story. Thanks!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Alexa, Dylan, Her mother and Father(who are mentioned) and Dawn.**_

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

I got out of the car as quickly as i could, not wanting to meet Chad nor Troy's eyes. Both had offered me the lift home, since Dylan had his other friends to take home. I was a little disappointed with the night, having felt left out for most of it since Dylan seemed slightly pre-occupied with his other friends. It had been as if he didn't even want me there.

I turned to give both Troy and Chad a small smile, in thanks for the lift home before walking dejectedly but quickly across the street towards my own house. I walked inside the house, leaving the lights off and finding my way only by the moonlight which shone through the windows. I headed up to bed, changing quickly into some sleepwear before crashing into the covers and pulling them around me to nod off to sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

DREAM

_"Papa, no please don't go. Don't leave me!!" i yelled, tugging his leg sharply with my small hand. He turned and bestowed a huge grin upon me before sweeping down to lift me in his big arms._

_"My little angel, you've nothing to worry about, your mother and I will be back before you know it. I have to speak to some nice men about the business. You've nothing to fear princess, I love you"._

_"I love you too Papa, you and Mama, so much. Make sure you tell her"._

_"I will, don't worry darling. Just go inside and go to sleep, and before you go to sleep, make a big wish and the angels with grant it while you sleep"._

_"Really Papa?" i smiled, a grin, showing off two missing teeth._

"Yes sweetheart, now go on. We'll be back in a few days. Bye!"

_"Bye!!" i waved before running inside the house and going to my bedroom to make the wish he promised would come true_

_**FLASH-FORWARD**_

_I stood at the bedroom window watching everyone play out in the gardens in the sunshine as I stood with tears running down my face. I was dressed in a little black dress and a black dress coat. My hair was pulled back in a tight bun._

"Alexandria, lets get going" i heard a harsh voice behind me. I stood still, my hands in front of me, one enveloping the other "Are you listening to me child?" the voice snapped again and i nodded before picking up my suitcase and turning to the door and heading in the direction of the voice "And dry those useless tears child, there is nothing for you to be crying about. Now move!!"

_**

* * *

**_

END DREAM

I sat with with a huge gasp, placing a hand against my heavy beating chest, trying to catch my breath. I ran my fingers through my hair as i calmed down and lay back, curling into a ball, as i made the images go away.

I didn't want to think about what happened or anything about those days back then. They were in my past and that's where they should stay. **Not with me now. Not here. Not in this life.**

I closed my eyes over, taking in a few deep breaths before i drifted off into a once more peaceful sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

THE NEXT DAY

I was walking around the supermarket, pushing a large red cart as i filled it up things for the house. Most of it was food but there were some bits and bobs for decorating too.

I rounded the corner and pushed the cart along, glancing along the shelves as i ran my finger along too, looking for the one particular product i needed.

I jumped and almost screamed out loud when someones hand pressed down on my shoulder and i spun around to see Troy standing there, looking a little sheepish. I sighed and let out the breath i was holding when i saw it was him.

"I didn't...umm...mean to scare you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't i be?"

"You clearly got frightened when i came over, i guess i was a little worried".

"Worried? Since when have you been worried about me Troy? I'm fine, just didn't sleep all that well last night. But other than that, doing good".

"Oh okay. Well i just came over to say 'Hi' and tell you that your bowling was really good for a beginner last night".

"Umm...okay, thanks....i guess" i said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear as he walked beside me.

"So you doing some shopping?" he questioned and i turned to him with a raised eyebrow to see him smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

"At least i got you to smile" he chuckled and pointed at me "Do you want a lift home?"

"I...well...i ummm brought my car actually, but thanks for the offer".

"Oh, okay, well i'll see you for dinner tonight then" he said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Dinner?" i questioned and stared at him in confusion. I gasped a little as he leaned closer to me and chuckled, his breath hitting my cheek.

"You always come for dinner, lets not pretend tonight is any different. I think mom said about 7".

"Alright" i breathed out softly "I'll be there" i added with a small smile. He laughed his deep, husky laugh, that vibrated through his whole chest and sent shivers through me.

_Damn it Alex, keep it together. Why the hell am i feeling this way all of a sudden?_

"I better run, got a few things to grab. See you later" he patted me hand that was curled around the bar of the trolley. I nodded and i could feel my face heating with a deep flush and i was thankful he was out of sight.

I took a deep breath and let it out as i continued around the supermarket.

_**

* * *

**_

RING RING RING

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my mobile, and answered it after not recognizing the number.

"Hello, Alexa Barnes speaking"

"You haven't called me girl, what the hell is going on?"

"Dawn?" i asked, a little shocked.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Hope you liked it. Read and review please xxxx**_


	11. Confession on the Cards

_**Hey guys, thanks so much for the wonderful reviews on my last chapter.**_

_**Just to clear things up, Dawn is not a bad person. If you skip back to the first chapter, at the bottom, Alexa mentions Dawn and Charlie in the chapter. They're both her friends from Scotland, however I've not brought Charlie into it yet. He'll be there when the time is right lol. She poses no threat.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Alexa, Dylan, and Dawn**_

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

"Well yeah, who else would it be?" i heard her chuckle in the background. I smiled nervously, hooking the phone between my shoulder and ear as i continued to walk down the supermarket aisles, picking up everything i needed.

"So what gives?" she continued on.

"About what?" i asked, confused as i perused the cereal aisle.

"Keep up with me Alex" she laughed "What's up? Why haven't you called me? I've almost been dying to know how LA is".

"Its okay. I've been busy is all. Work and what not"

"Hmmm...I smell a lie there girl. What else has been keeping you busy? A man perhaps?"

"NO! I mean, well no, just been getting to know my neighbours. A nice family that live across the street, they've made me feel welcome. I don't have time for a man Dawn".

"There's always time for men. You need to loosen up and just let things fall into place Alex. You need someone to look after you".

"I can look after myself Dawn" i smiled a little as i pushed my cart the checkout and started stacking things up on the belt at the till "But look, i need to go, I'm at the checkout and its rude being on the phone. I'll call you later or something okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Take care of yourself".

"I will and you too. Bye!!". I sighed heavily as i put the phone away in my jean pocket moving to the end of the checkout to pack my bags.

_**

* * *

**_

LATER THAT NIGHT

_**BOLTON RESIDENCE**_

I knocked on the door to the Bolton's, taking a deep breath and letting it out. I was dreading the dinner, considering I wasn't in a good mood with Dylan and Troy was being bi-polar. I took a step back, steadying myself in my high heels. I was dressed in a pair of dark indigo blue skinny jeans with a fade effect on them, a fitted black shirt with capped sleeves and a silver snake belt around the middle of my waist and a pair of 4.5 inch platform black strappy front heels with small frills on the front. I was carrying a small black clutch in my hand. I lifted a hand to card it through my smooth, wild curls, giving them an extra lift.

I looked up as the door opened, revealing Dylan there, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue shirt. He smiled widely but i barely managed a smile.

"I was wondering when you'd get here Alex. Come in".

"Oh so you have plenty of time for me now do you Dylan?" i quipped rhetorically before sliding inside and walking into the sitting room, not sparing him a second glance. I stepped in to see Jack and Troy in there, messing about with a pack of cards. I chuckled and went over, sitting next to Troy on the sofa, seeing Dylan come in out of the corner of my eye. He had a frown on his lips and i smiled, seeing he was feeling like a third wheel himself.

_Serves him right._

"Hey, what are you playing?". Troy looked at me and smiled

"Hi, i thought that was you when i heard the door go. How are you?"

"Good. Sorry about this afternoon, i guess i was a little jumpy, plus I'll take you up on the offer of that ride when i need it"

"Its okay. I understood. But thanks. And we're playing trumps".

"Cool. I love cards".

"Do you want to play?" Jack asked after seeing the more friendly exchange between Troy and I.

"Well, if its okay. I mean if you are in the middle of a game then its no bother, I'll watch first".

"Oh that's all right. We can deal from the start. I was winning anyway" Jack snipped with a grin.

"You were not. Man, this dude is such a cheater, don't listen to word this man has to say Alexa" Troy said, one corner of his mouth lifting into a sexy grin. I shivered slightly and placed my clutch onto the sofa, sliding to my knees on the floor, next to the little table they were playing at. Sitting back on my haunches I opened my mouth to speak but Dylan cut me off.

"Can I borrow Alex for just one second?" he said, his hand curling around my elbow and tugging.

"I'm kind of in the middle of....."

"Now thank you" he pulled me up and hauled me off as i spared a glance at Troy and Jack over my shoulder. Troy's eyes were low and hooded and his lips were pressed together in a line. He shook his head before returning to his card game.

Dylan took me out to the hall and pulled me in front of him. I moved from his grip and straightened my shirt and fixed my hair before saying

"What was that all about? How dare you drag me from the room like a petulant child Dylan"

"I just wanted to talk to you" he replied a little sheepishly, a small frown on his face that made me sigh.

"It sure didn't seem that way the other night" i mumbled a little, my face lowering and tilting to the side a little.

"I'm sorry if i made you feel unwelcome the other night. I didn't even know you were going to be there".

"What? But Troy...."

"Troy what?" he asked as i stopped myself.

_Dylan didn't know I was going to be there. I distinctly remember Troy telling me it was Dylan's idea for me to come to the bowling alley. He told me Dylan had sent him down to ask me. What on earth?_

"Alex?" he said again, taking my hand and squeezing it as i stared off into thin air.

"Sorry. Never mind. I was lost in thought. I was just upset that you never made that much time for me. It was like half of you wanted me there, but most of you was too busy with your other friends. And then i had to get a lift home with Troy and Chad because you disappeared Dylan. I felt totally left out".

"I'm really sorry. I should have made some time for you. If i had known you'd felt that way, I would have said something. I don't want to fall out with you over something so silly".

"Its not silly to me Dylan, those are my feelings. If you think they are silly then....."

"That's not what i meant. I meant about the situation. All i can do is apologise to you and hope its enough, and tell you it won't happen again".

"It better not" i replied, not fighting the small smile on my face. He smiled at me as well, pulling me into his arms for a hug. I pressed my head against his shoulder before pulling back and saying "Well, I've got a game to win" and then walking back into the sitting room, resuming my previous position on the floor.

"Everything okay?" I heard Troy whisper and i looked up with a smile, regarding his features and seeing for one of the first times how gorgeous he really was. With his strong nose and jaw, floppy brown hair, and bright blue eyes, he was extremely gorgeous and sexy.

I took a deep breath, it catching in my throat a little as i inhaled his scent, a masculine smell accompanied by _Davidoff Cool Waters_ aftershave.

"Every thing is perfect" i said before training my eyes on the card game.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we go, i hope you liked it. A little bit of flirting between them and i couldn't keep Dylan and Alexa apart for long. Next chapter will start in Troy's POV. Read and review please xxxx**_


	12. Pick Up and Throw Out

_**Hey guys, so sorry that I've not updated in a while. I've been busy with my new job which is night-shift, so I've been really tired and not had much time. Hope you like this update. I promise Zalexa/Zalex whichever you all prefer, will hook up soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Alexa, Dylan**_

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

_**TWO MONTHS LATER**_

The warm August sun was beating down on top of my head as i stood outside, with a bucket in one hand and a soapy sponge in the other. I ran the back of my arm over my forehead, wiping away the sweat droplets that had gathered there. I sighed and put the bucket down, dipping the sponge in and squeezing the excess water out of it before leaning over to start washing the bonnet of my car.

The white paint of the car had gotten rather dirty over the past few months, despite me taking it to the car wash and washing it at home. The final straw was bringing out the hose and bucket and cleaning it thoroughly for a few hours till it sparkles.

I scrubbed away at it as much as i could, under the hot sun, stopping every now and then to grab a drink of water.

I picked up the house, lying destitute on the grass and pressed the nozzle in, letting the water skoosh out and hit the car, washing the dirt and soap off. I moved around the car, flicking my hair back as i washed the car. I stopped as i noticed Dylan coming across the street, dressed in some tan knee-length shorts and a blue v-neck shirt. His floppy hair, so similar to Troy's, pushed back from his face.

I threw the hose down, as i let the catch for the water go, stopping the flow.

"Hi" i said when he got close enough, as i wiped my palms on my khaki hot-pant style shorts, drying them off.

"Hey you. Having fun?" he smiled gesturing to the car, his hands tucked into his pockets.

"Oh yeah, tonnes of fun, sweating out here in the blistering sun, skooshing water at my manky car".

He looked confused as i spoke, raising his eyebrows at me before he bit his lower lip and stared at me.

"No Dylan, that's my final answer. I won't do it".

"Please Alex, you're my last hope. I've got no one else to go. I need you to go".

"I am not doing it. You've already asked me about a dozen times. Tell me why i should?"

"Because you love me and you know it would keep me happy, and your my last chance in this whole wide world" he gestured wildly with his hand making me laugh.

"A tad over-dramatic. Tell me why i should go and pick Troy up from the airport?"

"I just told you. Because you love me and your the best, best friend in the whole wide world. And you want to make me happy" he smiled widely and comically. I shook my head and turned to the car, pulling a dry cotton cloth out of my back pocket, beginning to wipe the excess water off the car to avoid streaking.

"Please Alex" he said again, his voice soft and his hand ran gently down my arm.

I let out a sigh and took a deep breath before pouting my lips slightly.

"Fine, i guess you could say you twisted my arm. I'll get him. When is his flight in?"

"About 2 hours. You need to pick him from Concourse B. He's coming in on Virgin Atlantic from Atlanta".

"Okay, I'll need to finish up this and then wax the car before i go. I'll leave in about an hour. Are you coming?"

"I can't. I need to go get some things for going back to school. Mom's taking me shopping. We're going back in about 4 weeks".

"Ah right. Well have fun with that. I'm sure Troy'll make it home in one piece" i replied smiling wickedly.

"Don't do anything, i wouldn't" Dylan said with a smile before leaning in for a hug and then walking off.

"I've got quite a few options then, since there's not that much you wouldn't do buddy".

"Ha-frigging-ha" he said over his shoulder before waving again and then disappearing back inside, leaving me letting out a sigh with a wistful look on my face.

_**

* * *

**_

1 HOUR AND 30 MINS LATER

I pulled up to the terminal, parking the car just outside and getting out and shutting the door. I stepped onto the pavement but was stopped by a man's arm. I looked up to see a man taller than me, with dark skin and cornrows braided close to his head.

"Ya cannae park der Miss" he said in a think Jamaican accent "S'against airport policy".

"I don't have time to find a parking space".

"Not my problem. Find another space or I'll have to give you a ticket"

"Look, i said i don't have time. I'm not in the mood either, so just put the blasted ticket on my window and lets be done with it" i snapped, pulling away and stalking into the airport in anger, looking at the screens.

_Okay, Atlanta, where are you?_

**Atlanta, Georgia 15:25 Landed - 14:44**

_Fuck, great, he's landed already. Mind you, he'll take a while to get through security and then we'll have to fight our way through that mass of swarming paparazzi. My day's just getting better and better._

I turned to look at the flashing bulbs outside the airport and the faces and figures now trying to push their way through the doors. I walked to the escalators and went up them, stopping at the arrival's lounge and taking a seat, twiddling my thumbs and pulling my shorts down nervously.

I waited and waited, my head down, my teeth worrying my lower lip. I lifted my head when i heard a few applause and cheers and shouting. I stood up, peering over the crowd seeing Troy signing some autographs. I couldn't help but smile, seeing him dressed in a pair of low riding baggy jeans, sitting low on his hips, showing off a glimpse of his grey _Calvin Klein _boxers, a white undershirt and a navy, blue and red checked shirt. He had a grey beanie pulled over his shaggy brown locks, and his eyes were hidden by a pair of silver rimmed _Aviator_ sunglasses. He dropped his bag and knelt down showing he had on a pair of grey _Cre8tive _trainersand wrapped his arm around a little girl with a head of brown curls and dark brown eyes. She smiled a toothy grin and showed off a gap where her tooth was missing as she got a picture taken with him. She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled and at her, patting her nose gently with his forefinger before kissing her head and getting up.

I felt a warming in my stomach and a few butterflies began to swim around as i noticed him pushing his way through the crowd, signing a picture here and there. He looked around with a smile before he saw me, his smile faltered a little and he walked over to me. He dropped his bag in front of me and let out a sigh, his warm, minty breath hitting my face. I took a deep breath, getting a whiff of his aftershave with it.

I sighed and rubbed my lips together.

"Dylan asked me to come and get you. I know you're probably not happy with it and all but....."

"Its okay" he replied huskily "C'mon lets go". He bent down to pick up his bag and then reached his hand out. I look down and saw his palm flat up, waiting for something.

"What?" i said confused, looking at him. He cracked a small smile before shaking his head

"Take my hand you idiot". I shivered at the gesture and then reached down and let him lace his fingers with mine gently, allowing him to tug me towards the escalators.

_This is going to look so bad. What is everyone going to think? What about Dylan? And his parents? And all his friends? And my boss? And...._

I was snapped from my thoughts when Troy lifted his arm and wrapped my own arm around me, keeping his hand tightly linked with mine. He pulled me against his body, as we came off the bottom of the escalators, tucking me into his side.

"Get ready to get mauled" he whispered to me. I gulped but nodded, moving closer to him, tightening my hold on his hand. He held his bag in one hand, shades on his face, hat in place, looking the picture of perfection, as i stood by his side, in a messy pair of shorts and a t-shirt. _God, couldn't i look better if i was going to be on national TV?_

We walked through the doors, Troy leaning close to me, as he whispered something which made me laugh and look up at him. He licked his lips as he looked down at me, his eyes portraying something more than the cool exterior he was keeping up. I felt my heart race and i held his hand tighter. He nodded at me and brushed his cheek against my forehead as we stepped out through the doors, just in time for the paparazzi to catch a picture of us.

I winced as the flashbulbs went off in my eyes, almost blinding me to the point where i didn't know left from right. I relied on Troy to guide me to the white Jeep, and i hurried into the drivers seat, as Troy flung his bag into the back before getting in the passenger seat. I sped away, checking the rear-view mirror to see them running behind us and flashing their cameras.

I let off a small giggle, turning the car onto the freeway to head back to our houses. I sighed and kept my eyes on the road, flicking them over once to see Troy. He was sitting with his arms across his chest, his fingers linked together as he stared out of the window. _Again with the moods_.

I let out another sigh and continued driving, taking the exit we needed which would take us to Toluca Lake.

"Why did you park so close to the airport?" i heard a husky whisper about another 10 minutes into the drive back. I looked over at him and he was staring at me.

"I didn't...well i really didn't think it would be that bad. I mean, I guess, i thought if the car was there, it would be a quick escape for you".

"Did you get a ticket for parking there?"

"Yep, its in my short pocket. I picked it off before getting in the car. That'll probably be all over the papers. _Troy Bolton gets into a car with unsafe driver_" i mocked in a loud and fake American accent.

"Yeah, well next time, be more careful about where you park" he snapped suddenly and turned his head away from me. I sighed and took the next turning, bringing us to the start of the residential area of Toluca Lake.

"Are you bi-polar or something?" i asked back, flicking my hair out of my eyes, and looking between him and the road.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You heard me. Are. You. Bi. Polar?" i asked him again slowly "'Cause you always seem to be going in bad moods. One minute your as happy as friggin' Larry and then your all sulky and moody. Are you on medication for something i should know about?"

"You are so random. You ask the most stupid questions on this planet, do you know that?"

"I've heard someone say that once or twice. Look" i said, pulling the car into our street "I know when you went to Atlanta, we weren't on the best of terms and all that. But, is there a reason for your behaviour? What have i ever done to you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I think its you. Didn't your parents ever teach you manners and not to mess about with boys younger than you? Or was it the nanny who raised you and didn't do her job right, like with all little rich girls?!?" he snapped, venom lacing his words. In an instant, I pulled the car to a stop.

"Get out!".

"Huh?"

"You heard me, get out of the fucking car Troy".

"Not until we sort this out. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"YOU!! This is my car. So I'm telling you to get out. Get the fuck out of my fucking car!!" i screamed at him. He jumped and opened the door, and got out. I started to pull away but i reached into the backseat and grabbed his bag, opened the door and threw it at him "And take the bag with you. You can walk the rest of the way for all i care. It might do you some good" before shutting the door again and speeding off along the three minute drive to the house, tears leaking from the sides of my eyes. _Yeah like he knows anything about me. Stupid jerk. He doesn't know what my life has been like and all he does is throw the fact that I've got money in my face. I wish i could tell everyone the truth, but then they'd look at me with those faces and i don't want to be treated like that. Its not fair._

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Well, a little more insight into Alexa's life before Troy and Dylan. As you can guess Troy and Alex have fought about Dylan again. But i promise, next chapter, a few things will become more clearer and more Zalexa/Zalex in the next chapter. Read and review please xxxxx**_


	13. Jealousy Will Get You Everywhere

_**Hey guys, sorry its been so long. I'm always saying sorry on here lol. I really hope you're still reading and enjoying it. And thank you for being so understanding and giving me amazing reviews. XxX**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Alexa, Patricia and Alexander Barnes (Her Parents who are mentioned)**_

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

I sat curled up on the wooden futon in the far corner of the sitting room. My feet were tucked up under me, my arms curled around my body as my head rested on my upper arm, with my elbow bent up at my face. The tears rolled freely down my cheeks, wetting my chin and dripping onto my white woollen jumper and dark blue jeans.

I sighed and squeezed my arms around my self tighter, thinking back to how Troy had said those words to me in the car that made me feel so angry and upset. _He's such a jerk_

I sniffled and snuggled more into my arms, just as the doorbell went. My head shot up, immediately curious as to who was at the door. I didn't really feel like having visitors but I knew the person probably wouldn't go away.

_Hopefully its not Dylan, I don't really feel like explaining the tears to him. And I doubt it'd be Troy after this afternoon._

It went again and I sighed, getting up and heading out to the door, seeing the outline of a large figure behind the curtain. Without looking, I opened it.

I gasped and my thoughts were proved wrong when Troy stood there staring at me sheepishly, his hands stuffed into his jean pockets. He'd taken his sunglasses off now but his beanie was still pulled over his hair.

I let the door swing open wider a scowl taking over my face.

"What are you doing here!?! Here to see how your words affected me, or to inflict some more of them on me?!?" I couldn't help the words spilling out of my mouth. I wiped my cheeks and eyes with my hands, the long sleeves of my jumper, soaking up most of them. I tugged at the sleeves and held them in my hands as I looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I really need to talk to you. Can I?" he gestured pointing into the house.

"Why not" I sighed and headed back in "Its not like you can make me anymore upset". He followed me into the house, the door closing behind him and I sat back down on the futon, tucking my knees underneath me once again as I looked up at Troy standing in the doorway. He was leaning against one of the frames, staring at me with those deep blue eyes.

"Well? Just say what you've got to say and then leave. I'm not in the mood tonight Troy, I don't have the energy to argue with you anymore".

There was a few moments silence and I took to hanging my head down, to face the floor. I heard him shuffling about and moving into the room.

"I don't want to fight with you Alex" he murmured huskily and I felt the warm shivers scoot up my spine. I shook my head mentally, trying to make it go away.

"Then what do you want?" I asked desperation in my voice.

"I want you to leave Dylan alone. You are always hanging about with him and being overly friendly. I just don't get it. What do you want from him?" he asked softly.

I shot up out of the seat, my hands on my hips, as I glared at him.

"What part of this whole situation, do you just not get? Is it just me? How many times have I explained to you, that I just want to be his friend. I have no interest in being anything more than that. And I will not tell you that again. So if that's all you had to say, then I suggest you leave....now" I motioned to the door.

"I don't want to leave. Just calm down. There are issues between us that need to be sorted. Why are you always defensive anytime I bring up something you don't like. This afternoon for example...."

"This afternoon you were completely out of order Troy. You had no right whatsoever to say those things".

"....."

"A little lost for words...."

y"Why were you crying, when I came to the door?" he startled me as I was mid-sentence. I opened and closed my mouth a few times before closing it and shaking my head at him.

"Because I was thinking about what you said. And you know what, its time I told the truth. You clearly think of me as some pampered princess with all of life's luxuries handed to her on a plate? A stuck-up snob, out to make a new life for herself, trying to take advantage of **boys **younger than her?"

"I didn't mean....." he started, but I cut him off.

"But you did. You meant every word of what you said Troy. And you purposely put on a show for those photographers this afternoon as well. You showed off, using me in the process, knowing the papers will ask questions about me and you. Did you think perhaps, someone would do interviews with the tabloids, saying they know me, so you could find out something? Well, let me tell you, there isn't anyone to come forward Troy. I don't have any family, anyone. My parents are dead. They died when I was 6 years old" I sat back down on the futon, my head in my hands as I let out a huge sigh.

"Dead?" he muttered after a few moments.

"Yes, dead. It was a plane crash. I was lucky they decided not to take me with them that time. Papa, was doing some business for work and Mama always went with him. They took me too, sometimes. This time, they left me. I grew up in foster homes all over Glasgow. No one ever took me on permanently. I was the discarded child Troy. And then to top it off, when I was 18 years old, information of my father's money came to me. I was left a substantial inheritance, one that would prevent me having to work for the rest of my life. By now it was tied up in business deals and what not. I had to go to court, for two and a half years to fight for my money. I fought for it hard and in the end, I was awarded every penny back. But, it hasn't stopped me from working. I've worked my whole life, and I'll continue to do so. So do not call me a spoiled princess, who was raised by nannies. The reality is far worse than that".

I stood from the futon and went over to the window, standing with my back to him as I looked out. I heard him take a few deep breaths as he sat and tried to process what I'd told him.

"I'm so sorry Alex. I never....I guess...I speak before I think. I know we've had issues but I really want to sort them out. But...."

"Why are you so concerned with my friendship with your brother? What is so wrong with it?" I turned around to look at him.

"I have my reasons. I just don't think its right, for you to be spending time with him. He needs to focus on his studies and getting a proper job. Not spending all his time with you".

"We hardly spend that much time together, I'm always working, he's at school. He doesn't see a lot of you either, you are filming quite a lot. He needs someone to talk to. That's all I want to be. Someone he can rely on. And for you to be his big brother and try to take that away, its just not understandable".

"I...I..." he stuttered

"You....?"

"I don't know. He gets to spend time with you. I just don't know if he should be doing that. He knows so much about you, more than anyone else. And even then, he doesn't know much. You just don't get it".

"I'm trying to get it. I want to. But you won't tell me".

"Never mind" he stood up, turning his back to me "You wouldn't understand".

"How can I not? What's wrong with him spending time with me? You're not....no of course not".

"What?"

"You're jealous of him" I said, my face straight. I watched his back stiffen a little and from his posture I guessed I'd hit the nerve. I made my way over to him and moved around till I was in front of him.

"I'm. Not. Jealous" he said through gritted teeth.

"You are so jealous, your eyes are green Troy. Why didn't I think of this before? But then I suppose it was because I thought you hated me".

"I don't hate you Alexa. And I'm not jealous either".

"Yes you are" I replied nodding my head "Just admit it".

"I'm. Not. Jealous" he snapped grabbing my forearms, pushing me against the wall and pinning my arms to the side of my head. I gasped, as his hard, muscled body pushed up against my own, his face, looking down on me with a frown pressed to his lips, his hot, minty breath hitting my face.

"And I'm not afraid of you Troy" I whispered against him, unable to manage anymore than that. He seemed shocked by this comment, and his eyes widened of their own accord. But he still kept his grip on my wrists.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me" he husked back. My head which was down, now rose to meet his eyes. I felt drawn into the blue of them, as if I could drown deeply in them. I sighed and before I knew it, I'd pulled my hands out of his grip and reached for the back of his neck, bringing him closer, pressing my lips against his in a gentle kiss.

My fingers laced in the hair peaking out from beneath his beanie, holding him against me. He was still for a few seconds before his hands encircled my waist and pulled my body flush against him. His hands pressed to my lower back, one sliding slightly lower as the kiss became a little more heated. I moaned softly against his lips, parting my lips to his wandering tongue, before he slipped it between them, tasting my mouth.

He started to walk backwards, gently pulling me with him, spinning us around and laying me softly onto the sofa. I parted my legs, allowing him to drop in between them, crushing his body down against mine. I ran my hands gently over his head, tugging at his beanie and pulling it off, dropping it to the floor.

"Troy...." I whined throatily, as his lips followed a path down my cheek, tugging at the shoulder of my jumper to give him more room. He pulled his lips away and raised his head to look at me.

His hands came up to gently cup my face, his thumbs tracing over my red lips, swollen with the kisses he'd given me. I opened my mouth and sucked one of his thumbs inside, running my tongue over the soft skin and eliciting a groan from him before he tugged my face upwards, pulling his thumb away and pressing his lips against mine again.

I lifted my hands from where they'd fallen to my sides and started to tug gently at the buttons on his shirt, sliding them through the accompanying hole slowly until they were all undone, parting the fabric to reveal his white undershirt. He shook his arms, the shirt slipping of them and falling to the side of the sofa. My hands went instantly to the undershirt, pulling it up and he broke the kiss to pull it over his head. I gasped instantly at the sight of his chest, muscled and sinewy, toned to perfection. His skin was lightly tanned from being in the sun and as my fingers played over his chest with a fine covering of hair, down to his six-pack and my finger ran along the waistband of his jeans, I felt him shiver.

I smiled and went to kiss him but his hands were pre-occupied in trying to remove my jumper. I helped him, leaning up towards him and raising my arms. He tugged it over my head, dropping it to the floor as my upper half, clad only in a white cotton and silk bra was revealed to his eyes.

He pressed his lips against mine instantly, his tongue invading my mouth as his hands touched me softly, starting at my stomach and slowly rising to cup the underside of my breasts, the heat from his hands penetrating straight through the thin fabric. My back arched as his thumb pressed over one of my nipples and it instantly hardened against his ministrations. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck, and pulled him down against me more. I felt him raise his left knee and press it between my legs, causing a moan to slip from my lips. I broke away from the kiss, panting for air, looking up into his eyes which were darkened with lust.

"Troy....?" I half mewled and half questioned his name.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lexi" he said, installing his own nickname for me. I nodded and kissed him once more for good measure before pulling back.

"Yeah, I want this. I want you Troy. Take me upstairs". He bowed his head slightly and took a few deep breaths before he pushed himself off me. He stood over me, dressed in just his jeans before he reached for my hand. He pulled me up from the sofa, flush against his body before he nodded his head in the direction of the stairs.

"Lead the way" he husked, his voice low and heavy, the words dripping with lust. I felt a shiver run through my body and I nodded, taking his hand for the second time that day and pulling him upstairs to my bedroom.

We fell back on the large sleigh bed, sinking into the soft mattress with him on top of me, his lips fused to mine in a passionate kiss.

We discarded each others clothes, slowly, taking time with one another and savouring every moment of the experience. Troy was so gentle with me, which surprised me as I'd never imagined him to be so caring and attentive. And at that moment, I wondered how that girl had left him. He was amazing, handsome, sexy, caring and loving. What had she been thinking?

"What are thinking about Lex?" he asked, his hand framing my face as he pushed some hair away. As he waited on my answer, he moved his mouth to suckle one of my nipples softly, making me whine and arch my back.

"Nothing important" I whispered back. His hands slid down my body, his fingers reaching my most intimate part. His finger slipped gently between my folds, testing how wet I was and feeling the heat radiating off of me "Have you got any protection Troy?" I asked him, biting my lower lips with nerves.

I felt him nod against my breast before he moved off of me. He reached for his jeans and took his wallet out, removing two condoms from it. I took one from him and tore it open as he crawled back into the space between my legs.

I lowered my hands, cupping him gently and feeling his hard and smooth length before sliding the condom onto him.

"Lex...." he moaned gently, his eyes closing over as he took a breath.

"Take me Troy" I leaned up and whispered to him, my mouth closing over his ear-lobe and biting gently. He nodded and reached down to position himself before he took my hands and laced our fingers together. He pressed my hands down against the bed, next to my head before thrusting forward once, entering me fully in one go. My back arched and my mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure.

He gave me a few moments to adjust to his size before he picked up a slow rhythm, thrusting gently within me. His mouth moved back to mine as he picked up the pace and force behind his thrusts. I brought my legs up and wrapped them around him, linking them behind his back, sighing at the depth of his thrusts from this new angle.

"Alex...fuck..." he groaned gently.

"Its okay Troy" I said back as his thrusts became more wild and erratic towards the end as he chased his release. The coil in my belly tightened and I knew I would peak soon. Troy's lips were all over my neck, kissing and sucking gently against my skin. I pulled his face up and kissed him hard on the lips just as I felt the wave peak and my orgasm washed over me, making my body spasm and tighten. I felt myself fall over the edge as Troy thrust a few more times before stiffening and groaning softly as he released into the condom. He lowered himself on top of me, still kissing me softly as our body temperatures and heart rates returned to normal.

He lay there for a few moments, before getting up and using a tissue to remove his condom and dropped it into the waste basket near my bed before laying down on the bed and pulling me on top of him. I straddled his waist, my chin resting against his chest as my hands rested on his shoulders, my breath still coming in soft pants.

"Are you still jealous?" I smirked.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we go. Hope you liked it. Lots of Zalex/Tralex in there since I just realised I'd been calling them Zalex even though this story is about Troy lol. Anyway, please review and I'll love you all forever xxx**_


	14. Coffee Cups and Paper Stories

**_Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Firstly, I will start to go a bit into her past. She'll talk about the things she's experienced and what not. It will go a bit awkward; Troy has issues, due to what happened with Gabriella and her affair. There's going to be tension, both normal and sexual, anger, fighting, making up, all sorts. And of course, the paparazzi are going to have a field day..... _**

**_I'm dedicating this chapter to my reader 'Sarah Favretto' who just got married. I'd like to say congratulations and I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Thanks!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own Alexa, Dylan....._**

**_CHAPTER FOURTEEN_**

Rolling over, the sheets curled around me, sticking to my legs and feet. I groaned and ruffled them, trying to untangle myself. My hands reached out to touch the pillow, looking for something and my eyes flickered open when I found nothing there. I frowned a little, mostly from the light peering through a gap in my curtains.

I sat up and looked around, running a hand through my sleep-mussed hair. _What the hell? Hmmmm....I'm sure something is very wrong with this picture?_

With great difficulty and a bruised ankle from kicking the end of the bed, I untangled myself from the sheets and got out of bed. I walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains, my mouth opening in a yawn. I scratched my head before sauntering back over to the bed and collapsing on top of it.

I rolled over to my side of the bed and snuggled into the pillow again. I knew that the sun shining through the curtains would stop me from going back to sleep, so I was content with just lying there.

I opened my eyes again and something caught my eye to the side. I sat up on my elbow, flipping my hair over my shoulder and pulled the other pillow closer to me. I frowned and then smiled.

Written directly across the pillow in black ink was 'Coffee! xxx'. I jumped up from the bed and raced to the shower. I quickly washed my body, leaving my hair for another day and then jumped back out, wrapped a towel around me and headed to my closet. I grasped a pair of indigo blue skinny jeans adorned with gold buttons and grey gathered style, pleated bustier halter top with gems along the straps at the neck. I grabbed some underwear and went back to the bathroom, slipping my clothes on before returning to the bedroom and sitting at the dressing table.

I picked up my brush and ran it through my hair, before gathering my hair into a side plait and fixing it with a few hairbands.

I stuck on a little bit of pink lip gloss and then grabbed my washing and headed downstairs.

I put my towels into the washing machine and started it up, standing in the kitchen and looking out through the back door. I watched some kids playing outside in their backyards and laughed at them.

I never even heard the door open, I was so deep in thought. The first sign I knew someone was there, was when a whiff of coffee hit my nose. I jumped around to see Troy standing there with two cups from Starbucks. He was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans with rips at the knees and a short sleeved grey t-shirt with some pattern on the front. He had his Ray Bans on his eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back, walking around the island to his side. I jumped up on the worktop and took the coffee cup from his outstretched hand.

I raised it to my lips and felt the strong, hot liquid slip down my throat, and I let out a small groan at the taste.

I looked at Troy and he was grinning, his cup just touching his lips.

"What?" I asked, a little laugh coming out with it. He just shook his head and took a sip of the coffee from his cup. I took another drink before placing my cup down to the side. He done the same and I took a deep breath and let it out.

"I think we should talk Troy" I said rubbing the palms of my hands on my jeans softly.

"What about?" he husked, and I could feel the shivers running over me again. _Damn him and that voice._

"Ummmm" I could feel a blush coming to my cheeks "Last night for one thing".

"What about it?" he asked taking another sip of his coffee. He then placed the cup down and took of his sunglasses.

"You're determined to make me talk about this eh? Look what was last night to you? Was it just a one time thing? A release of tension? Something else? I don't know. And that's the problem. I know nothing about you"

He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face before moving to stand directly in front of me. He parted my jean clad legs and moved in between them, placing his hands on my hips to pull me closer.

"Would I be standing here right now drinking coffee with you if it was a one time thing? Would I have went to the trouble of going to get said coffee and coming back if it was just a release of tension? Would I be standing here, against you, wanting a repeat of last night if I didn't want you?" he asked. His thumbs began to rub slow, gently circles on my hips, over my jeans and top. I lifted me hands and placed them on his shoulders. I shook my head.

"What was that?" he asked, a small smirk on his face.

"No, you wouldn't be. But that still doesn't change the fact...."

"That you know nothing about me? Well, jeez, don't you read all the gossip websites?" he smirked. I laughed and shook my head.

"I was told never to believe what I read on those".

"Okay, you know nothing about me. And I know virtually nothing about you. So why don't you grab the coffee" he nodded with his head and I picked up the two cups "And I'll grab you" he pulled me off the counter and I wrapped my legs around his waist with a small squeal "And we'll get to know each other" he added carrying me to the sofa.

* * *

**_AN HOUR LATER_**

We were sitting on the sofa, my back to his chest, his strong legs framing my sides and his arms around me. The coffee cups were empty and discarded on the floor next to the sofa.

"Okay, so I know your favourite colour is purple, you like both cats and dogs but you're allergic to cats, you want to get a better job. You have a lot of money in the bank, not sure of the exact figure. I know where you grew up. I know that your are a Libra. You're an only child. And you know, my favourite colour is green, you already know I've got one brother, I grew up in Arroyo Grande. You know that I've just made another film which will be released in a few months. You also know, I've got a lot of money in the bank. And you know that I'm a Libra as well".

"That's right" I nodded and he placed a small chaste kiss on my bare shoulder. I leaned back against his chest "What else would you like to know?"

I felt him tense against my back and I placed a hand on his bent knee.

"It might be hard for you to discuss. But could you tell me what it was like?"

"What what was like?"

"Growing up in the foster homes" he said softly. I felt my whole body tense up as well and he tightened his arms around me "If it hurts too much, you don't have too. I just wanted to know".

"Ummmm....yeah, just be patient with me".

"Its okay, just take your time".

"Well, when my parents died, I was taken into custody by a friend of the family. She was really nice and she took good care of me for the first few days. But she had her own children to raise, she couldn't take me on. Its understandable. So she took me to social services and I was handed over into government custody. They put me in this foster home. A lot of the kids were older. Nobody wants older kids, that's what I was told. I was told, I better hope I get a home soon...."

"Keep going" he encouraged soothingly, holding me tightly.

"I...I spent my time curled up in my room. I did what I was told. Ate what they gave me, wore what they brought me. I was always a good little girl. But still, mostly the other kids ignored me. When they did speak to me, it was to tease me about my parents. I remember this one day when I was 12, and I overheard one of the boys telling a new kid, what had happened to me. And he said, my parents were better off dead than having me for a child. So I did the only thing thinkable, I lunged at him and pushed him to the ground and started hitting him and screaming at him. I shouted at him to say he was sorry and he didn't mean it. He said it but only so I would get off him. It was one of the adults that pulled me off him. I kept kicking and screaming and she pulled me away. She locked me in my room for 2 days straight, only opening the door to let me go to the toilet and give me food".

"It wasn't the last time, I began acting out. As I got older, I started to sneak out of the foster homes at night and walk the streets. I met up with other people, guys and girls. I rebelled, started smoking and things. And then this one time I got caught and they chucked me out. I pleaded with them but they just sent me onto another foster home. And there, I done the same again, and continued sneaking out.

I took a deep breath "And then this one time, a man came to visit the foster home where I was last. When he came in, I was laying on the floor, reading a book. He looked at me for a few moments and went to speak to me when the man and woman who were running the foster home took him into a private room. I was intrigued, he seemed the only adult interested in me. So I followed them. I stood outside the door, listening through the small crack in the door. And that's when I heard them talking about what my father had left me. They kept saying, I couldn't have it. And it was tied up in business deals and courts. But the man kept saying it was mine and I had the right to fight for it. I backed away from the door and waited till he came out. He handed me card and I put it in my pocket. When I looked later there was a phone number on it. I ended up phoning him a few days later from a payphone and then the rest is history. He helped me fight for my money and got me back on the straight and narrow. And here I am"

He was silent for a few moments but his hold on me never faltered.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Its never something I'd wish on anyone. I'm so sorry Lexi". I nodded against him and leaned back further, tilting my head up towards him. His lips met mine in a soft, sweet, reassuring kiss as he held onto me.

We jumped apart and I moved out of his embrace to the other side of the sofa when I heard the door open. I got up off the sofa to see Dylan marching in, his face like thunder.

"What's wrong?" both Troy and I asked at the same time.

"What's this fucking crap?" he asked throwing a bundle of papers towards me. They landed on the sofa and I picked them up one by one and read over them.

"Watch your language Dylan" Troy said.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Is it true?" Dylan asked looking between us.

"Is what true?" Troy asked confused.

I showed him the papers and he read over the headlines.

_Bolton's Mystery Chick?_

_Who's That Girl?_

_PDA Alert: Bolton's On-Camera Love_

_Troy's Boy's Got A New Girl_

_Dressed Down Meets Superstar: Bolton's New Love_

He frowned as we both stared at all the pictures of us hugging and staring into one another's eyes at the airport the day before. We then both looked up at Dylan, whose face was still red with anger as he awaited his answer.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

**_There we go, hope you liked it. More drama to come soon. Read and review please. Thanks xxxx_**


	15. Now, You're Really On

_**Thanks for the reviews. You always make my day with them. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!!**_

_**Read my new story 'Angel with a Dirty Face' and see what you think. Thanks!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Alexa, Dylan, **_

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

I looked between Dylan and Troy, not sure what to say.

_I mean lets face it, Troy and I have barely established what is going on between us. We both have a lot of issues to deal with and problems to cross over when we come to them. The last thing we really need is for the papers to be spreading our faces all across the front pages, with meaningless gossip headlines accompanying them. I just wish I knew what Troy had been thinking when he'd chosen to wrap his arms around me and look at me like that when we'd came out of the airport._

"Well?" Dylan spoke calmly waiting on his answer "You both better have a good explanation for this".

I took a deep breath and let it out gently through my nose.

I looked at Dylan, deciding to choose my words carefully.

"Well, for one thing, never come storming in here and mouth off like that ever Dylan. This is **my** house and I won't stand for you barging in like that. Not only is it rude but its trespassing on my property. Secondly, don't speak to me like that. You are not my father, or brother, or any close relative...."

"No, but I'm meant to be your friend...."

"Its also rude to interrupt me. I was getting to that. Yes, Dylan, you are my friend, my best friend. You are supposed to look out for me and make sure I'm okay, but these are my decisions to make. The incident at the airport" I spoke, giving a fleeting look at Troy and I hid a smile as he nodded "Was a complete misunderstanding. Troy and I were both just looking for the quickest way out of there. We thought if we mingled with the crowd and acted like a couple, we wouldn't be seen, but unfortunately, the paparazzi didn't fall for the pathetic attempt at being incognito".

Troy shoved his hands into his pockets and flicked his hair out of his eyes.

"She's telling the truth bro'. Honestly, what I did was wrong. I basically roped her into it without even asking, and I was thankful she played along. As a favour to both you and me. I know that Alexa and I have had our differences but we are trying to work them out, for the sake of your friendship and so her and I can possibly have one too".

"A mistake? You roped her into it? How could you Troy? Do you have an idea what will happen to her now? Roping her into your superstar lifestyle. This is horrible now. Everyone will come looking for her and expect her to be your girlfriend. I mean c'mon dude, the pictures hardly look innocent; the two of you look in love. And I mean, really in love. You might have to keep this charade up for the sake of things".

"But it was just a one time thing. Its not mean to be...."

"Maybe we should keep it up Alexa?" Troy cut in on my sentence, causing me to frown "I mean it can't be that hard, pretending to date right?"

"What?" I asked not believing what he was saying. I looked at him and I saw the pleading look in his eyes. _He really wants to do this. Pretend to date even though we really are._

"Think about it? You get to come with me to all the events, you get the perks of being my girlfriend, maybe it could help you out too. But we'll need to learn to get on better, get to know each other right?" He looked between Dylan and I and I found myself nodding along with him.

I pinched the bridge of my nose gently as I took a few deep breaths. In a fleeting moment, I'd went from being in something that couldn't necessarily be defined as a relationship to pretending to date Troy Bolton. What on earth is my life coming to?

"I think its the best way forward. At least you'll have Troy to deal with the paparazzi and take all the heat on him rather than have them seeking you out. Being Troy's girlfriend, means they can only get away with saying so much Alex. It could save you from being spread across every newspaper from here to Timbuktu".

"I suppose. I just, I don't know. I need some time to think about this. Its just a lot...."

"I know, its a lot for you to take in" Troy said coming towards me. He placed one hand on my shoulder and the other cupped my chin "But trust me okay? I'll not let anything bad happen to you Lex" he whispered the nickname, hoping that Dylan didn't hear it.

I nodded and stared up at him, getting myself lost in the depths of his blue eyes.

I jumped when Dylan started to speak, letting us know the situation was settled and that albeit he wasn't happy with what had happened, he would accept the 'dating' to save face.

"Are you coming Troy? Or are you going to stay with your 'girlfriend'" Dylan asked, his laughter echoing through the house.

Troy gave a sarcastic laugh back at him and turned to me, asking me if I was okay with his eyes.

"Go, I need some time alone. I've got a few things to get sorted. I'll come over for dinner later, if that's okay".

"You're always welcome. Just be careful".

"It's only across the street Troy" I laughed a little but his look told me he was serious.

I nodded at him once I'd gotten the message and I heard Dylan shout from outside for Troy to hurry up. He cupped my chin gently in his hand and pulled it up, his mouth coming down towards mine to meet in a sweet, soft kiss. His tongue ran the length of my lips, and I parted them for him with a soft whine. My arms curled around his neck as my eyes shut gently, while we kissed, careful not to get caught by Dylan. He pulled away a few moments later, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead before fleeting through the door, giving me one last look over his shoulder.

I sighed and flopped onto the couch.

_What a day!__**

* * *

**__**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

Dressed in a pair of dark indigo skinny jeans, a white layered cream chiffon lace cami, covered with a soft cashmere cream cardigan and a pair of black patent 4 inch heels with a silver brooch adorned on the front of them, I headed across the street to the Bolton house.

As I walked up the driveway, a thought occured to me. Troy always seemed to be around his parents house, so often, that I'd actually forgot he had his own house.

I looked around me, and made sure no one was there as I knocked on the door gently, my fingers curling around the ends of my cardigan self-consciously. The door opened and I was met with the eyes of Jack Bolton.

"Hey Sweetheart, the boys are in the living room, if you want to head in. How are you?"

"I'm fine Jack, thank you. How are you?" I asked, as he let me inside and shut the door behind him. He nodded and smiled at me.

"Doing okay, the kids at school are getting on great which is good for me. Makes my job a whole lot easier. And fun".

"Yeah" I laughed "I'm glad they're treating you alright". He laughed along with me and then said he was heading back to the kitchen to help Lucy with the dinner. I walked into the sitting room, leaning against one side of the frame of the open door and smiled at the two boys.

They were sitting next to each other on the sofa, controllers in their hands, playing at some racing game on the _Xbox 360_. I smiled and had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing when Troy nudged Dylan hard in the shoulder to veer him off course. Dylan returned the gesture and they continued play-fighting until the race was finished, Dylan winning out in the end.

"YES!!!" he stood up, cheering, his arms over his head, the controller still in one hand "Now who's the man?"

"Still Troy I'm afraid" I said softly causing them both to turn around and look at me "You're still just a boy Dyl" I laughed a little. He pouted and put on the puppy dog eyes but I just shook my head at him.

"I thought I heard you come in" Troy murmured softly, patting the sofa next to him, motioning for me to sit down.

I went over, treading carefully on the floor in my heels and flopped down onto the sofa next to him. I leaned back, turning my head to face him and smiled at him. He winked back at me and mouthed 'I missed you'.

I nodded and he rubbed my thigh softly with his hand. I turned back to see Dylan setting up another race.

"Best two out of three Troy?" he asked.

"You're on" Troy replied enthusiastically. I laughed and they both looked at me.

"What?" they asked.

"I'll play the winner and I'll put down 20 bucks that I can beat whoever it is".

"Now you're really on" Troy smirked. I just laughed and waited on the game to start.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Hey, there we go, short I know but hopefully you liked it. Thanks!!**_

* * *


	16. No Problem at All

_**Wow, so okay, huge apologies, I've been away on holiday, accompanied by some writers block. It's the only excuse I have for not updating. I know, bad, bad writer, right?**_

_**I promise I'll make it up to all of you. Thanks and keep reading. XxX**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Alexa, Dylan**_

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

"So which one is yours?" I asked simply as I stared out of the window of the moving car. I turned to look at Troy when I received no answer. He looked at me for a few seconds and smiled, running his hand gently over my jean clad thigh before turning his eyes back to the road.

I found myself smiling as well and I reached for his hand. His fingers laced with mine of their own accord as he kept his eyes on the road. He held our hands together, over the gear stick, using both mine and his to change gear.

"It's not too far from here. A few minutes". I nodded as we slowed down, stopping at a red light before Troy sped the car up the large hill in front of us, when the light had turned green. He wound his way around a few corners on the hill and then onto a quiet street with large properties adorning each side of the road. Large palms and ferns grew along the sides of the trees, some houses hidden in amongst handfuls of them. There were multiple cars parked in the driveways, well the ones I could see anyway, and most of the houses were made of grey brick and stone.

Troy drove the car almost to the end of the street where it wasn't hard to see there were a few photographers. I made to hide my face but Troy just flashed them a smile as he wound down the window in order to open the gate to a house situated near the end of the road.

_"So can you tell us how you got together?"_

_"Where did you two meet?"_

_"Tell us about your girlfriend Troy"_

_"How long have you been together?"_

I snickered behind the bag that was hiding my face and I saw Troy smile as well. He started the car up the driveway and shut the gates behind us. I looked back seeing flashbulbs going off from outside the gates as I lowered the bag from my face.

* * *

He pulled the car to a stop around the corner of some trees and facing the large glass windows of his house. I got out of the car and looked around me, treading carefully in my three inch high heeled boots. My dark blue jeans were tucked inside the knee-high stiletto boots, which were accompanied by a long frilled sleeveless white top which had a v-neck line and a layered effect to the bottom of it. I'd left my reddish hair down and curled it. I turned around in a circle as I checked out the view, the thin gold and silver bracelets around my wrists jingled gently as I moved.

There were lots of trees on the property, and the building itself was made of grey stone with lots of glass windows. I looked over to Troy who had came around and was leaning against the door at my side of the car, his _Calvin Klein_ jean clad legs crossed at his ankles, his arms folded over his chest, stretching his black t-shirt. He wore a proud smirk on his face, his eyes hidden behind a pair of _Aviators_ and his droopy fringe. He twirled the car keys around his finger before he reached for my hand. I walked towards him and his fingers laced with mine again. He straightened up, pulling me to stand in front of him, his hands dropping mine and moving to cup my hips through my jeans.

"It's amazing Troy" I murmured still looking around. He smiled and rubbed my hips gently before lifting one hand to cup my neck. He smoothed his hand over the bare expanse of my neck as he moved the hair from my shoulder. His thumb stroked over my jugular vein gently before he pulled me to him and kissed me on the mouth. I immediately sunk into him, my legs feeling like jelly, as my arms pressed against his chest to keep me on my feet.

His tongue swept into my mouth but I pulled away before he could get too far. I smiled at him as I licked my lips.

"I think we should be careful about who can see us is all. I know its a big place and its hidden in the trees, but you know they have ways and means for everything".

"I know Lex, they're vultures. C'mon, I'll show you around.

And show me around, he certainly did. I got a walking and commentated tour of the whole property, front to back, top to bottom.

He showed me the lush grounds, to the pool with the cabana and the deck where you could sunbathe. Inside had painted, tiled and panelled walls, motion activated lights, the windows had shutters which came down at night or even during the day if you wished, rooms filled with the latest appliances, technology and furniture, perfectly tiled kitchens, gorgeously decorated bedrooms and smoothly marbled bathrooms and I was even informed that the granite and concrete floors heated when you wanted them to.

The tour ended with the master bedroom, to which I stood and looked out of the large ceiling to floor glass windows. They overlooked the grounds, giving off a spectacular view of the trees and the hills.

I felt Troy come up behind me and pull my back against his chest gently. One arm wrapped around the top of my chest, his hand coming to rest on my right shoulder whilst the other made its way around my lower stomach, his hand splaying out across it. He bent his head and rested his chin on my left shoulder. I placed both my hands on the wrist of the arm that was around my chest.

I sighed contently and then moved to turn in his arms. He gave me enough room to move before embracing me again.

I looked up at him, gently running a hand through his hair.

"So we really have to get to know each other right?" I asked. He smiled casually but nodded.

"So let's see then....." he tapped his chin with one hand "What was our first date and when?"

"Okay, how about we keep a bit of reality, remember the time when you came down to ask me to the bowling a few months ago?" I asked and he nodded "Well, lets say you were visiting the _Sony_ offices and you just happened to bump into me, knocking all my papers to the floor. You helped me pick them up and helped me up as well, as the perfect gentleman would and you were then pulled away for lunch with a friend. The next time we saw each other was at bowling, I was there with friends, you were there with friends and we bumped into one another in at the food court?"

"You know we do an awful lot of bumping" he smirked. I chuckled and smacked him gently on the side.

"Stop it, listen to me. You need to help and start being serious, or no one will ever believe us".

"Okay, I'm being serious" he said moving his mouth to get rid of the smile. He cupped my hips in his hands again and held me against him "So we talked and got to know one another, and of course you knew who I was because after all, who doesn't know who Troy Bolton is. I mean you did tell me on our first date that I was very sexy and you fancied me a lot".

"I did nothing of the sort, you...you..."

"Me what?" he asked through his laughing.

"Enough, if you can't be serious about this" I replied even though I was laughing as well.

"I think its high time we continued some of this bumping you seem to always be talking about" he smarted.

"God, you are infuriating".

"Not God, Alex, just Troy, but if that's a kinky new nickname you have for me, then I'm game" he replied, his hand slipping lower and he squeezed my ass gently. I bowed my head against his shoulder, my body shaking with the laughter coursing through it. I felt his body shaking next to mine and I knew he was laughing.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pressing his chin against my bowed head. I lifted my head slowly, so as not to hurt him or myself.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said through some laughs. I leaned my body against his and lifted my eyes to meet his own, my arms running up his and curling around his neck. I pushed myself towards him and met his lips in a hot, burning kiss, my mouth opening instantly when he grasped a handful of my hair and tugged my neck back gently. The hand that had previously been groping my backside, moved underneath my arse and lifted, motioning for me to jump and wrap my legs around him which is exactly what I did. My legs twined around his waist and he kissed me more fiercely. I sighed against him, holding on as he walked backwards, before turning and laying us on the bed.

"I'm not sure if this is exactly the kind of bumping you had in mind, but I'm sure we'll manage to get in the mood" I mumbled against him. He broke his mouth away from me and started to laugh. I dug the heels of my boots into his back gently, pulling him closer to me if that was possible as we laughed together.

"I'm sure we'll have no problem at all baby" he said before kissing me again.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**I hope you liked it and sorry for the huge delay. A little humour, hopefully. Please review and I promise more updates soon. Thanks XxX**_


	17. It Was Your Mom

_**Hey, thanks for the great reviews and sorry for the time between the updates. This has been a huge challenge for me, trying to get this chapter done. I've been so stuck with this one, not sure how to bridge the gap between where it is and where it needs to go. Thanks for being faithful readers and enjoy XxX**_

_**Disclaimer: I only Alexa, Dylan**_

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**_

"Lexa, are you ready yet? C'mon, the car is waiting on us outside" Troy groaned from the other side of the bathroom door, using one of the many nicknames he'd bestowed upon me in the last few weeks. I was in the process of putting the finishing touches to my look for the premiere of his new film.

I sighed and looked in the mirror, tilting my head to side as I critiqued how I was dressed. It had taken me a long time to choose the perfect dress, shoes and jewelery for the event. This was our first outing as a 'couple'. The first time the paparazzi would be able to snap pictures of us together freely, showing our relationship for the world to see. It was our time to set the celebrity tongues wagging and I really didn't want to let Troy down.

I'd picked out a a dark aubergine satin dress. It laced up the back in a corset style, giving it a form fitting appearence. Held up with one strap over the left shoulder, with a small ribbon detail covered in crystal accents just above the breast of the dress. The fabric held a ruched effect, playing upon the form fitting design, tight down to mid-thigh before splaying out softly as the fabric touched the floor. Beneath the dress, my feet were adorned with soft nude 4 1/2 inch heel satin sandals designed by _Christian Louboutin_. Most of the shoe was open, the toes covered with two delicately crystal hued straps and one crystal strap around the ankle which held the shoes on.

I had been eyeing them up for weeks, and you can understand my absolute shock when I arrived at Troy's house this evening to find them cushioned on the bed in a sealed black satin covered box.

I ran my hands down over the fabric, feeling it scrape under my fingers softly as I sighed. I lifted my head up and checked my hair which was pulled into an elegant chignon positioned at the side of my neck, soft curls tucked underneath near the nape of my neck. Two small diamond and garnet drop down earrings dangled from my ears, glinting sweetly from under my hair. My eyes were lines softly with black kohl, accentuated with dark purple eyeshadow and highlighted with white kohl pencil. White and silver shimmer was dusted under and around my eyes, giving a sparkly effect as the light hit them. With soft beige blush and dark pink gloss, I was just about ready to go.

I slipped my phone, keys and some money into my silver crystal clutch bag along with an extra lipgloss. I took one final look and then sprayed a little _Rock and Rose_ by _Valentino_ on my neck and wrists.

I reached for the door handle, by hands shaking a little as I pulled the door open gently, the silver clutch dangling from my wrist by the strap.

I looked up at Troy as he pushed himself off of the wall, standing straight and tall in front of me. He had his hands in his suit black tux pockets. He was dressed in dark charcoal trousers, a white shirt, charcoal waistcoat and jacket to match. His shirt was open at the neck, giving a small glimpse of his chest and he had on shiny black dress shoes. I felt my breath catch in my throat a little, as I looked at him, flashing him as dazzling a smile as I could manage.

"You look....amazing Alexa. Really, you're gorgeous" he murmured, taking a hand out of his pocket and reaching out to me. Reaching my hand out towards him, the delicate diamond tennis bracelet that was wound around my wrist sparkled in the light. I took his hand, curling my fingers around his own as he tugged me towards him. Even with the heels I had on he was still about 4 inches taller than me, and I looked up into his eyes with a grin. He placed a small kiss at the corner of my mouth before turning and escorting me out of the house into the limousine, sitting patiently out front.

* * *

In the car, we hardly spoke, my fingers grasping his tightly as my other hand removed invisible lint from my dress. I crossed my legs, uncrossed them and then recrossed them in the other direction. I turned, feeling Troy's eyes on me and met his smiling face.

"Don't be afraid. I'll keep you safe" he spoke, low and husky before claiming my lips, in a soft kiss. I moaned against him gently, his free hand cupping my chin, as he pulled away just as the car came to a stop. I wiped the lipstick from his lips with my thumb, rubbing it away before smoothing my hands through his hair. He nodded at me just as the driver opened the door, and the blinding flashbulbs began to dance around us.

I got out of the car, in a complete daze, my eyes wide at the amount of screaming fans and photographers around us. The lights were bright and bold, flashing from every angle. Troy's grip on me never faltered and he tugged slightly at my hand. I looked up to meet his eyes and nodded at him, grasping my dress around my knees and tugging it up, as I walked across the red-carpet with him.

We stopped in several locations where Troy was to be photographed. I stepped out of the picture a few times and was shocked to see Troy's hurtful expression directed at me. I sighed and reached for his hand, taking it and stepping back into the frame.

"I didn't want to intrude" I whispered to him, as he pressed his body against my side. He shook his head and turned to face me, pressing his hands into my upper arms.

"You would never be intruding Lex..." he murmured under his breath, just so I could hear him. I smiled before he claimed a soft kiss from my lips, the defeaning roar of lights and fans racing to our ears at a thousand miles per second.

I sighed against him, before we moved onto the interviews with the journalists. Many questions were asked as we stood by each other on the carpet but it wasn't until a reporter from _MTV_ was interviewing Troy that she got up the nerve to ask about us.

"And who is your gorgeous date tonight Troy?" she asked, smiling at me. I blushed under her gaze as one camera took another picture and the camera man turned towards me, zooming in to get a good frame of me for the interview. Troy's arm came around me and he lifted my chin up with his other hand.

"This is my girlfriend Alex. It's her first time on the red carpet, so I promised her I wouldn't keep her out too long" he smiled.

"How long have you been together?"

"A few months" I answered before Troy could "We're taking things slow".

"And how did you meet Troy?" she asked me.

"Well...its a long story..."Troy said, getting a little nervous nevously rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, his other wrapped securely around my waist.

"It's not really. We met at bowling right?" I replied looking at him "We bumped into one another and thought nothing of it until our eyes met across the food court and here we are".

"Well, it been great talking to you both. I'm sure the film will be fabulous. Have a great night!" she smiled, waving us off. Troy took my hand and I smiled at him, shaking my head as we stepped inside the theatre.

We were directed to our seats, a few minutes before the premiere was due to start. I sighed as I sat next to Troy, smiling as I was introduced to everybody who came over to congratulate him.

I clasped Troy's fingers tightly in my own, flashing a small grin at him as more people filed in, greeting, laughing, joking with each other before speaking to Troy. All the while, I smiled and politely spoke away to them.

"Thank you" Troy whispered in my ear as everyone took their seats, almost ready for the premiere of the film. I laughed gently in his ear, pressing a kiss to his cheek before leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

"So is this what's happened to you....bringing a no -_hiccup- _nobody as your date.... when you could have bro...."

"Gabriella? What are you doing here?" I heard Troy breathe out, standing from his chair as I looked over my shoulder at his ex-girlfriend. She was swaying on the spot, dressed in a white strapless dress that came down to her mid-thigh and was accessorised by a pink ribbon around her middle. She had long dark chocolate curls, swept back in a high pony-tail, as the curls cascaded down her back. She was gorgeous to say the least, save for the swaying she was doing from the amount of alcohol she'd ingested. I could smell her breath from where I was sitting.

I frowned and looked back at Troy who was pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes shut tightly.

"I saw...you're...inter...interview" she slurred "Cute. Bu..what 'bout me, what 'bout ussss?" she swayed backwards on her sky-high white heels. Somebody went forward to catch her but she regained her balance and stumbled forward towards us. She stood over me, sneering down on me and as I went to stand up, she poked me in the chest with her finger "And you....who are...you...and...-_hiccup-_...what kind of name is Alexxssshhh? Itsshh boysshh name"

Her speech was getting worse as she continued on, the words coming out half said, mumbled and slurred.

I stood up, standing between her and Troy. He took my wrist behind my back and stroked it with his thumb.

"I think maybe, you should head back to your seat Gabriella. We can watch the film and sort all this mess out later and...."

"I think you shhould...sssshuut up!" she all but screamed, pushing me back into my seat. I fell back with a large gulp of air leaving my lungs before standing back up again, anger coursing through my veins "You could have had me Troy...thisssh could 'ave been ussshh".

"Look, you're picking the wrong night for this Gabriella" I snapped "And no, this couldn't have been you. You were the one who left Troy, you cheated on him, broke his heart, slept with another man; a married one; at that" I rambled on forgetting how it wasn't Troy who had told me all of this but his mother instead "You shattered him and now you think showing up drunk and telling him what he's supposedly missing will make him take you back. Why can't you just get over the fact that he's happy now...without you" I glared at her as the words spewed from my mouth without control.

I could feel Troy's stroking thumb stop and his grip become almost like a vice on my wrist. I winced a little but the grip did not falter in the slightest. Gabriella looked almost as if she'd seen a ghost before her eyes widened and she lifted her hand to slap me. I was pulled backward and Troy stepped up in front of me, deterring her slapping as she hit his chest. A minder from the theatre came up behind her and began to escort her out, complete with kicking and screaming as she went.

I smiled as Troy turned around, tucking a loose lock of hair behind my ear. I looked up at him and opened my mouth to speak but he took my wrist in his hand against, grasping it tightly enough just to stop me from moving away

"Just sit down and watch the film. We'll talk about what happened later". I frowned and wiggled my wrist which made him grip it a little tighter.

"But..."

"Sit down Alexandria" he snapped and I dropped down into the seat that was previously his. He sat next to me, still holding my wrist in his hand.

My stomach was churning throughout the movie, even as I laughed along with the funny parts.

* * *

The car ride home was 10 times worse. Caught in the small space with Troy breathing heavily next to me, still holding my arm and staring out of the window was extremely scary. I didn't know what he was thinking, what he was going to do or even where we were going?

The car came to a stop, Troy thanked the driver and opened the door, gently pulling me from the car with him. He laced his fingers with mine and lead me up the stone-chipped driveway towards the door. He opened the front door and walked inside, throwing his key onto a small mahogany wood table sitting near the entrance. I followed him in, holding my dress up as I walked.

I walked in the same direction behind him and found him pacing in the sitting room, walking along the soft faux-fur rug that lay beneath the glass and grey marble coffee table. He had his jacket off and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows by now.

I sighed as I stood in the doorway, gently stepping down the two small steps into the sitting room. I stood behind the cream Italian leather sofa, letting my dress go as I wrung my hands together softly. By now my hair had come undone and I'd removed the pins, letting the soft ringlets drop to just passed my shoulders.

He turned to look at me as I let the sigh out and watched me as I walked in and stood near him, behind the sofa. He returned to his pacing and I attempted to speak.

"I...okay...what I done tonight was wrong...I know that. But you've got to understand. I didn't want her to ruin your night and I guess in doing that, I managed to ruin it. Our first night out as a couple and I wrecked everything. I...."

"Who told you? Was it Dylan? Was it someone else? WHO WAS IT!!" he shouted towards the end. I shuddered as his voice reached my ears and I twitched my lips.

"It was your mom. She told me. She wanted me to understand why you bloody hated me so much. Maybe if you got your head out of your arse for long enough you'd realise that yeah I made a mistake. But I really like you Troy. I've always liked you. Pride just got in the way. And your insane behaviour towards me. And tonight when _she_ showed up and attempted to ruin our first night....I didn't want to see you hurt again. For god sake, I know she hurt you. I know she did. And I know it took you so long to get back from that. And sometimes, I think I'm the only one who gets that. I've been hurt too. Almost the same way you have. But...." I sighed "Look, there's no need for this argument. I don't want to cry and lose tears and say sorry anymore. I've said it enough. I think its best if I leave" I stammered, desperate for the tears not to fall.

I retreated back from the sitting room and made my way to the door, stopping as I touched the door handle. I looked back but he wasn't there. I stepped towards the small table and lifted my dress a little, reaching down to slip the shoes off. I picked them up, holding the most beautiful pair of shoes I'd ever seen or worn for that matter for just a few seconds more and then placed them in the middle of the hall before leaving the house. I ran out towards my car; which I'd driven here tonight, wincing as the stones bit into my bare feet. I clambered into the car, the tears coming in hot streams down my face.

Sliding the key into the ignition, the car roared to life and I looked behind me, reversing and turning the car around, speeding off towards the gate, not seeing Troy's form standing in the driveway behind me, his hands cupped around his mouth as he screamed my name.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Well there you go. Hope you liked it. Review XxX**_


	18. You Should Have Thought Of That Before

_**Hey, thanks for the reviews on the chapter. They made me laugh. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Here's the next one. Enjoy XxX**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Alexa, Becky, Kevin, Gemma and Francine.**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**_

I walked into the office, checking in with security before making my way to the elevators and taking it to the 7th floor.

As I left the lift, I walked across the floor towards my office, my head held high with that day's paper tucked under my arm. It had been 3 days since the incident with Troy which happened on Friday night. I had called into work sick on the Saturday and now Monday was my first day back.

I saw the looks that people were drawing me and I stopped by Becky to get my messages. She was my assistant as well as Kevin's.

She handed me the pieces of paper with my messages written on them and I flicked through them. She stood up a little nervously and leaned closer to me.

"Alexa...ummm..there's been a few other messages for you. From...umm...Troy Bolton and well, I didn't want to put them with the same pile. I kept them separate in case anyone saw them. Here" she held out a inch thick bundle of small papers. I took them in my hand, looking down at the first one and saw 'Tell her, I need to speak to her immediately. Tell her I'm sorry' was scrawled in Becky's hand writing. I took a deep breath and let it out before handing her them back.

"Thanks Becky. Get rid of them please". She raised her eyebrows at me before nodding slowly and sitting back at her desk. "I don't want to be disturbed today. I've got a lot of work to do".

"Okay Alexa" she smiled warily at me and then turned to answer the phone when it rang. I walked into my office and closed the door behind me. I leaned back against it and let out a deep sigh before putting my bag on my chair and dropping my messages onto the desk. I took my grey suit jacket off and stood near my desk for a few seconds, staring out of the window.

I was dressed in a form-fitting knee length light grey pencil skirt. The skirt was high waisted with a narrow black leather belt around the waist. I paired with with a thin silk cream coloured string top with ruffled flower detailing on the front. The top was tucked into the skirt and paired together they showed off my figure nicely. I also wore a small diamante tennis bracelet around my wrist and a pair of round toe black suede three inch heeled pumps.

I hung my jacket over the back of my chair before sitting down and switching my computer on. I checked my emails, once it had started up and then began going through some figures and making sure Kevin's schedule was okay.

I phoned a few clients and set up meetings with them and then started on a report that was due as well.

The phone began to ring and as I finished typing my sentence, I answered it.

"Hello, Alexa Barnes speaking?"

"Hi, its Becky. Sorry to disturb you but there's a delivery here for you"

"A delivery? What is it?"

"Perhaps you should come out and see for yourself".

"Becky, if this is a waste of my time...."

"Its not. Well...I don't know. I just..."

"Okay, I'll be there in two minutes" I sighed and hung the phone up. I twiddled my thumbs for a few moments and then stood up, walking towards the door. Pulling it open, my eyes widened as I stared at Becky's desk. Perched upon it was the biggest bunch of flowers I'd ever seen.

There were pink and white cala lilies, large orange and white daisies, pink, lilac and yellow carnations, two large yellow daffodils, purple, red and white tulips, white heather and baby's breath from what I could see.

Becky peaked out from behind them and smiled nervously "There's a card with them, somewhere" she stood up, picking a few petals from her hair and dropping them into the waste paper basket by her desk.

She fished through the large flowers and pulled out a small cream envelope and held it out to me. I stood frozen by my door, staring at the flowers already knowing where they had come from. I sighed and walked over and grasped the vase that they were sitting in.

I took the card from her fingers and thanked her before walking back into my office, struggling to get in with the flowers. I closed the door and dumped them down in the corner of my office before sitting back at my desk.

The card was lying on the table in front of me and I stared at it, hoping it would burst into flames and I wouldn't have to read it. Curiosity, of course, got the best of me and I ripped the small envelope in two, taking the card out.

_'Lexa, please, baby, I'm sorry. Call me xxxxx_

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose before ripping the card in two and dropping it into the waste paper basket. I wanted to call him so badly, but again, pride was getting in the way. I wanted to sort the mess out, but there was something stopping me from picking the phone up and calling him. I guess I didn't want to be the one doing all the running and going after him. I wanted him to come to me. He was the one who blew everything out of proportion.

Don't get me wrong, I could definitely see where I went wrong, but to shout and scream and treat me that way, was unacceptable. I sighed and went back to my report, finishing off and mailing it up to Kevin for him to check over. I checked the time, seeing it was almost time for lunch.

* * *

I pulled out a file on a new musical act that Kevin had been looking at. He'd asked me for some advice, so I read over a lot of the information we had on them, twirling my pen between my fingers as I done so. I looked up towards my door when I heard a commotion outside. I could here Becky's voice and another muffled one.

I saw her silhouette stand up and she was pointing at the other figure.

I stood from my desk and walked over towards the door. Opening it, I choked on my own breath when I saw Troy standing there looking a little haggard but oh so sexy at the same time. He turned to stare at me and I stood with my hands on my hips, staring back at him. He slipped his sunglasses off and turned to face me fully.

He was dressed in a pair of ripped and paint splattered jeans, a black _American Football_ t-shirt and a black leather jacket. His hair was cut short once again and it looked to me like he'd changed the colour over the weekend; perhaps for one of his new movies, and his face held a three day stubble. I lifted one hand and rubbed it across my chest, my fingers digging into my collarbone as I stood nervously in front of him.

I glanced at Becky who was standing, rubbing her lips together.

"Its okay Becky. I heard everything. Thank you but I'll take care of it".

She nodded and me with a small grin and then sat back down. Troy looked at her over his shoulder before looking back at me.

"Come in" I gestured and stood aside "Why don't you take an extra long lunch break Becky. This might take a while. Just come back in two hours, I'll deal with everything while you're gone".

"Ummm..okay, thanks Alexa" she smiled and began to get ready to go to lunch as Troy entered my office and I closed the door behind him. He stood in front of me, much taller and opposing looking.

I took a deep breath, licked my upper lip and then walked around him towards my desk. I felt safer behind there, not that I thought he would hurt me but more that I wouldn't just melt right into him and fall at his feet in a puddle of goo.

I pushed my hair back, standing near my chair as he looked around my office. His eyes fell on the flowers and I saw him trying to hold back a smile.

"I see you got my flowers".

"Yes, I did, thank you. I was going to bin them but they're much too beautiful to be wasted" I stammered a little, trying not to show that I was finding it difficult to stay away from him. I saw his eyes flash and a small frown worked his way on to his lips.

"Why didn't you call me? I've been trying to reach you all weekend. You won't answer my calls, you won't answer your door, you take my deliveries but still don't answer my messages. Dylan hasn't seen you, my parents haven't seen you, I can't seem to get near you...."

"You're near me now aren't you?"

He raised his eyebrows "Am I? 'Cause I get the feeling you've put up a wall between us Alex. There's something stopping me from getting close to you right now. Why won't you just hear me out?"

"I'm listening" I snapped at him, folding my arms over my chest "Take a seat please". I motioned for him to sit down, which he did with a sigh. He ran his fingers through his short hair, not really changing anything about it as it was already pretty messed up.

"I...I...I don't really know what to say. I know that what happened was blown way out of proportion. I just..."

I was walking around my office as he started to speak and I came to a stop in front of the flowers. I touched one of the petals and then inhaled the fragrance of the flowers, smiling a little before turning back to him.

"I had this all worked out. I had a speech all made up, what I was going to say to you, how it was going to go. You have to understand, that this is really hard for me...."

"I know" I interupted "But you seem to think its not hard for me" I rounded and walked towards him, standing in front of the chair "Why is it only you who has it hard? Why not me as well? What you think you're special because a girl cheated on you and broke your heart? And I'm supposed to pretend that something like that has never happened to me because you're Troy Bolton. I don't think so...."

"That's not what I meant Lexi...you know...."

"I don't know anything right now Troy!! All I know is that I was happy being with you, even for just those two months. They made me happy, you made me happy. And then she ruined everything. I wanted to protect you. I didn't want to make your life front page news" I snapped, pulling the paper off my desk and unravelling it in front of him. I stuck the paper towards him, the headline, showing him pulling me out of the premiere, neither of us smiling and a smaller picture of Gabriella, in her drunken state "You think I wanted this!?!?" I shouted. He rubbed his hands over his face before looking at me, his eyes dark with anger.

"NO! I don't think you wanted that. Why the hell would I think that?!?! Do you think this is what I wanted? Do you think I wanted to be hurt by her? Do you think I wanted our first night out as a couple to be all over the newspapers with bad headlines?!?! No I didn't want that!!" he stood up, and I stepped back a little, my lower back coming into contact with the desk.

"And why do you think that I'm Gabriella?!?" I threw the paper to the floor and stood on it, ripping it with the heel of my shoe before placing my hands on his chest and pushing him backwards "Why do you think I'll do what she did?!?! Can't you just accept that I won't hurt you like her. I'm not her!!!" I screamed, not caring who heard me. I craned my neck to look at his face, but realised my mistake as he stared down at me before grasping my shoulders in his hands and bending his head to meet mine, his mouth fusing to mine in a hard, angry, passionate kiss.

I gasped and he immediately took advantage of it, pushing me back and lifting me onto the desk as his tongue darted into my mouth. His fingers threaded in my hair, pulling it back tightly as he made his way towards my neck, biting down on my skin none too gently before soothing it with his tongue. I mewled against him, arching my back to get closer.

I wrapped my legs loosely around his thighs, lifting my arms and pushing his jacket off. I grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling at it and he raised his arms to let me pull it off.

His arms came back around me, pulling me against him as my fingers slid wildly around his chest and back, my nails scraping down his back gently.

"Troy....please..." I moaned gently as his fingers pulled my top from my skirt, pulling the straps down my arms, his mouth following them, his tongue darting out to lick a burning trail across my skin. I felt like my insides were burning, I needed him so badly. There was a raging fire inside me and he was about to ignite it even further.

He lifted my top over my head, dropping it across the desk, his hands moving instantly to cup my breasts through my white and light pink silk and cotton bra. I pushed myself against him, my hands dropping and sliding into his jeans pockets, squeezing his arse and keeping him against me. I sighed and pressed kisses along his shoulders and down over his chest, my tongue darting out to lick one of his nipples, hearing him groan in my ear as it became a hard pebble in the middle of his chest.

I reached for his belt, undoing it and then loosening his jeans. He dropped his head and mouthed my breast through my bra as he began to undo it. Slipping it off me removed the fabric from between his mouth and attached his mouth to my bare flesh, nipping, licking and sucking gently.

His hands dropped further to the back of my skirt as he fumbled with the zip. As his jeans fell down I lowered my hands and began to tug my skirt up.

"I need you Troy, no time for taking it off" he smiled against my skin as I said this and helped me to tug my skirt up. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as Troy slid my underwear to the side. I moaned in his ear, breathless and panting, wanting more from him.

He freed himself from the last piece of his clothing and then he was inside me, thrusting gently to begin with. I arched my back as he mouthed my breasts, his arms wrapped around me tightly, supporting my back as I tilted my head back in ecstasy.

He worked his way up, kissing my neck, his thrusts becoming wilder by the second.

I pulled myself up him, kissing him, my tongue slipping into his mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck for support, pushing myself down every time he thrust up into me.

My skin was burning, my hair was matted to my face and I was shaking against him, crying out for him, feeling like I wanted to burst from my skin.

His thrusts continued at the erratic pace as our kiss became more ferocious and careless. Teeth clashed and tongues met and moans were heard above everything. I pulled away, breaking the kiss, burying my face into his neck and he buried his face in my hair, one hand threading back through my hair, the other holding me tightly around the waist, his hand splaying across my lower back

And then there was the dip in my stomach, the tingle in all my limbs as I my stomach sommersaulted and my insides jumped like crazy. I closed my eyes and held on tightly as Troy pushed me further towards the special place. Something zipped through my body and I felt like I'd been hit with a thousand lightening bolts as I dropped over the edge and my body shook with release and I moaned his name. Troy continued thrusting for a few seconds before he groaned my name and spilled his essence into me, coating my insides as he rested breathlessly against me. I sighed and kept my head buried in his neck, feeling his sticky skin against my own but not minding in the least.

He caressed my hair, running his fingers through it and massaged my skull. I pulled back and looked up at him with a shy smile "Well I certainly didn't think that was going to happen, that's for sure. I...uhhhh..."

He kissed me again, silencing my protests with his lips, holding me tightly, still inside of me. I felt him soften and almost slip out before I pulled away from him. I rested my cheek against his chest.

"I just wish you would have some faith in me Troy".

"I do have faith in you. I was so shocked on Friday, Lexa. You need to understand, I've never told you any of that. For you to come out with that in front of a lot of my peers and colleagues and close friends, it was a shock. It hurt but at the same time, I was conflicted because I knew you thought you were doing good. You were. But Gabriella, is a whole other part of my life. I wanted her buried, I didn't want her to get mixed up in this, not because I still have feelings for her but because I'm over her....."

"Are you really?" I asked pulling back to search his face. He stared at me for a few moments and then swallowed, rather hard.

"I am over her Alexandria. Don't you get it? It's you that I want. I want you in my life. I know there are plenty of things we haven't discussed about our pasts, both of us, but it will come. We have plenty of time to tell each other everything".

I smiled "Yeah, I know" I agreed before pressing a kiss to his lips. I pulled away and then lowered my hands, reaching for his boxers and jeans, pulling them up and refastening them "I think I might take a half day, what do you say to taking a swim in the pool and then maybe having some dinner later?"

"I think it sounds great" he replied, reaching for my bra and holding it as I slipped my arms through it. He reached around me, kissing my neck gently as he clipped my bra together and ran his hand down my sides. He moved away from me and I hopped down off the desk, fixing my underwear and skirt before slipping my top over my head. I tucked it back in as he finished getting dressed before slipping on my grey suit jacket which had three quarter length sleeves and small white buttons on it. I grabbed my bag and filled it with the file I was looking over, and a few other papers before walking over to the corner and grabbing the vase of flowers.

Stowing them under my arm as best as I could, Troy laughed at me as I struggled and I drew him a glare before he opened the door and I was met by three giggling faces.

Standing there was Becky, Gemma and Francine. Gemma and Francine were two other secretaries who were friends with Becky.

"I...ummm...I came back to get this" Becky said holding her purse up. Thankfully, it was only the three of them left, everyone else had went to lunch. I felt my face turn red with embarassment.

"Ummm...okay girls. Giggling is over. Lunch now!" I snapped. They all began to walk away, laughing "And if I hear anyone else talking about what just happened, you'll be fired. And I'll make sure of it". That seemed to wipe the smiles off their faces and they all scurried off, Becky glancing at me over her shoulder.

"Look at you, getting all angry at people. Someone's fired up?" Troy teased me, patting my arse with his hand and I laughed a little.

"I just don't want people talking about my private life".

"Well, baby, you should have thought about that before you decided to have sex with me in your office" he laughed, grabbing the flowers and carrying them, walking off in front of me. I smiled at his back and shook my head before following him.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_I thought I'd give it a nice simple ending, seen as the last chapter ended in tension. Enjoy and keep reviewing XxX


	19. London Calling

_**A/N:**_ I really don't know how much apologising I can do for the huge gap between this chapter and my last update. I know there's always an excuse but I've had horrible writer's block, been preparing to go back to College, been working hard on my other account and coped up with my job. It's been a bit hectic to say the least but I am trying to get over my block and come up with fresh ideas for this story. If any of you have any ideas, add them to your review or PM me with them and if I decide to use it I'll make sure you all get the credit you deserve for each idea. Thank you for being so patient with me and above all, thanks for keeping up with the reviews. You've all been awesome. XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Alex and all members of _Shades of Gray_. I don't own anything associated with _High School Musical _or_ The Disney Channel_. Anything used in this is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN**_

_**6 MONTHS LATER**_

Troy and I are still going strong 6 months after our first outing as a couple. Having made many appearances with Troy, I am now a dab-hand at interviews and looking my best on the red carpet.

Our relationship has been going from strength to strength with each passing day and sometimes I think I can tell him anything and he will support me through it. Don't get me wrong, there have been times when I've been hell bent on killing him but those moments pass and in the end I always run back into his arms.

We've been photographed at our best moments (red carpet) and at our worst moments (arguing after a particularly tense lunch one day) but the majority of the time we keep our relationship out of the limelight unless we're caught off guard or are at an event.

Recently we attended the _MTV Movie Awards_ where we were put under the spotlight and the 'kiss-cam' hovered over us. I made the first move, leaning up to meet Troy's lips in a smooth, sweet kiss that last for about 10 seconds before pulling away and laughing softly as I settled back into his arms.

Gabriella has been thrust into the picture on quite a few occasions as the three of us attended many events mutually. Sometimes when magazines would print pictures of Troy and I strolling through downtown Los Angeles, hands linked as we gazed at each other lovingly or laughed and joked about something, they would also print a smaller picture of Gabriella; sometimes not looking her best, and make comments wondering about what happened to her or when her next movie would be coming to the big-screen.

Beyond my better judgement there were times when I would pick up the magazines in the supermarket when nobody was around and I would flick through them to the full story. Reading over the lines, I would smile at captions and comments printed about Troy and myself but other times I would read the ones about Gabriella and I felt myself feeling sorry for her.

Albeit she has publicly insulted me and almost physically assaulted me, she seems to be going through quite a tough patch. As Troy's career flourishes with new movie and TV offers coming in by the day, her career has washed down the toilet and she's got herself into a horrible slump.

Over the course of the past 6 months, I have been promoted in my job twice. I always like to think that this is through my hard work and while that may be part of the reason for my promotion, it never hurts having Troy Bolton as your boyfriend.

I am now a scout for the _Song BMG_, helping to bring in new talent for the company. I've been moved out of Kevin's department and a proper office a little bigger than his. I've got two secretaries who do my paperwork but I try and keep it down to minimum for them, doing a lot of it myself both at home and in the building. Knowing what it was like to essentially be in their positions, I found myself not wanting to load them down with all my work.

I would also ask for their advice about new acts that I was scouting in the Los Angeles area and would give them credit for the work they put into my projects.

Troy has been away filming for the past 6 weeks in London once again and I have had my head stuck into scouting a brand new band that a friend had me listen to recently. _Shades of Gray_ are a band from Cardiff, Wales and have been doing the rounds in the UK, performing at clubs and pubs and gigs. With rave reviews about their music and a mixture of sounds ranging from smooth and strong ballads with a heavy dose of upbeat electro-pop-rock songs in there as well, they are exactly the kind of act the I think _Sony BMG_ need to add to their list of artists.

I've been working on the project for four months, watching as many videos as I could find of them and listening to as many clips of their music and building up a rather large portfolio of information about them and their work.

_Shades of Gray_ are made up 5 members, four guys and one girl. The lead singer of the band, Wren Dempssey also plays guitar. At 24 years old, he's beginning to live out his dream along with his sister and three of his best friends.

With strong vocals and a talent for getting the crowd pumped up and drawing the fans into the depth of the music, anyone could tell a mile away that one day he'll be a huge star in the world of music.

On backing vocals, base guitar and sometimes piano during the ballads is his little sister Arianwyn Dempssey, followed by Braen Michaels on guitar, Steffan Granger on drums and finally Grifffen Lewis on backing vocals and keyboard.

Now I was all set to take a trip to Cardiff and London to see the band in action and meet them afterwards to discuss a deal with _Song BMG_ and invite them to LA for a meeting with the record label.

* * *

As the plane touched down on the tarmac at London Heathrow Airport, my heart was in my throat. This would be the first time I was back on British soil since leaving just about a year ago. I calmed the butterflies in my stomach as I thanked the air stewards and stewardesses for a good flight and then made my way through into the airport terminal.

I was dressed for comfort in _Core Spirit_ black jogging bottoms with diamante ties, black furry _UGG_ boots and a black tank top with a cropped jagged edge off-the-shoulder white top that had a picture of a rock and roll band on the front over it. Carrying a large black bag with all my research in it, I headed through passport control and then went down to baggage reclaim to pick up my small suitcase which was stuffed full of clothes for my trip.

Meeting up with the driver who had been assigned to me by the record company, he took my case and escorted me outside.

But leaving the terminal was a little more difficult than I thought as there were some photographers there. Not being used to it, I tried to cover my face with my hair but they still managed to snap a few shots which I imagine will make tomorrow's paper's at some point.

Shivering in the cool English air, I jumped into the car and the driver sped off, knowing where I was heading beforehand.

Once I was safely checked into my hotel, I took quick shower and then promptly fell asleep on the bed, not even thinking about how Troy would react to my trip, assuming he would see the papers in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, I was showered, dressed and downstairs eating breakfast before 10 o'clock. Pouring over my research at the table, I ordered pancakes with strawberries and blueberries and a side of white bread toast with a large cup of coffee.

The waiter came past and offered me a copy of today's paper, which I took from him, setting it aside as I finished my research. As I tucked into my breakfast, I opened the paper and flicked through it, smiling as I remembered the last time I had read a copy of _The Sun_ newspaper.

As expected, I spotted my picture as I flipped past the _Bizarre_ section for entertainment. They'd printed the picture of me covering my face with my hair and hand and the story speculated on my reason for being in England. Was it to visit Troy on his new film? Or another reason? And of course, my choice of clothing was commented on as well.

A few moments later, the buzzing of my phone in my pocket startled me and I reached inside my jeans to pull it out. Smiling, I answered the phone.

"Hey, how are you?" I smiled at myself, keeping my conversation low.

"I'm good" I listened to him yawn and I chuckled "Tired. I'm reading it at the moment. Nice picture I have to say" he drawled and I blushed as I picked at the strawberries left on my plate "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to London?" he sounded a bit hurt but I could tell he was smiling on the other side of the phone.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm here for work, scouting a new band. But I might just find the time to drop by and see you".

"Oh you might huh?" he teased me "Well you better. I've been missing you like crazy and I can't wait to see you again. I want to hold you Lexie, touch you. You've no idea what it's like here without you".

Taking a drink of my coffee, I mewled down the phone quietly.

"I know exactly how you feel Troy. You forget, I am in the same position. Where are you filming?"

"We've been in Surrey for the past few weeks but today you're in luck. We're at the London Eye all day. Baby, I need to see you. I need you here with me. It's been ages since we've seen each other".

"Don't beg, it doesn't suit you sweetheart. I'll see what I can do. Maybe you've got some free time tonight and you can come and see this band with me?"

"Sorry babe, I'm on set tonight. We're behind schedule".

By now I had left the table and was walking through the lobby towards the bank of elevators "Are you sure you'll have the time to see me today then?"

"I've always got time to see you. Just not tonight" he laughed "Promise me you'll be careful in London. It's been a long time since you were here and you never know what the paparazzi are going to do Alex".

"I know. I will. I might do some shopping and then come and see you and then I've got to meet with my correspondent from _Sony UK_ this afternoon before the gig. I'll see you soon okay".

"Okay, bye".

"Bye".

* * *

An hour or so later, I found myself deep in the heart of London sporadically entering shops but leaving without finding anything I liked.

Stopping by the quaint little _Euphorium Bakery_ in Islington, I picked up a load of pastries and cakes to take to Troy's film set along with a couple of cups of coffee for Troy and I.

Jumping into a taxi, I asked the driver to take me to the London Eye. He informed me that it had been shut off for the day due to the filming of a new movie. I asked him instead, to get me as close as he could. Paying him, I jumped out of the taxi, carrying my pastries and coffee and I made my way along the _Thames_ towards the London Eye.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I dialled Troy's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey you" I could hear his smile from the other end of the phone "Where are you?"

"I'm not far from The Eye just now. Could you come and get me?"

"Yeah, if you tell me where to meet you. You'll know London better than I will" he laughed.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. My taxi dropped me off at the other side of The Jubilee Gardens. I'm walking through them just now".

"Okay, I know where you are. Keeping walking through to the other side and I'll come and get you. You'll probably get stopped by security before you leave the gardens. Everything has been shut off for filming".

"I know" I laughed "Hurry up, the food is getting cold".

"Food!" he seemed to perk up "I knew there was a reason I loved you" my breath caught in my throat when he said this "I'll see you in five minutes babe" he hung up the phone. I put my phone away and closed my mouth which had been gaping open. _I wonder if he knews he actually said that_?

* * *

Walking on, I pushed it to the back of my mind and I smiled when I spotted the security bars, blocking people from entering the area near The London Eye. Hanging about for a few moments, I took my phone out as it vibrated in my pocket.

_Look up : )_ the text read. I smiled to myself and looked up to see Troy standing at the security gate waiting on me. A couple of fans had noticed him but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of me.

Walking over, I pushed through the small throng of people waiting there and smiled at him. He grasped my hand and pulled me in between the security gates, waving to a couple of the fans before he put his arm around me and we walked back across the set.

"I missed you" he nuzzled my hair with his nose, taking in a deep breath. I smiled and snuggled into his embrace.

"I missed you too. You've no idea what it has been like without you there. Dylan has been driving me out of mind, complaining about the amount of articles that have been appearing about us in the paper. I don't think he really has understood that we're not pretending".

"To be honest, I think it's better if he doesn't know that this is real. You saw what happened when he saw the first picture of us at the airport. He went absolutely crazy and we had to calm him down. I really want to be able to tell him, I've confided everything in him since he was old enough to understand but he just doesn't seem to want to accept the two of us being together".

"I know" I rubbed my hand up and down his side, feeling his muscles ripple beneath my touch "But I want to be with you Troy. I've taken huge steps to be with you, coming out into the public eye with you and what not. I won't let you're little brother spoil this for us. He's my best friend too, he's all I've got aside from you. But he needs to know when he is stepping over the mark".

"I know baby but we still need to tread carefully. He can be a bit of a brat at times. As much as I love him, I've seen him throw the most ridiculous of tantrums when he doesn't get his way. Now, enough about Dylan, how have you been?" he pressed a kiss to the side of my head as we approached the trailers where the cast took their breaks.

"Good. Working hard at researching this new band, I really want to get them onboard".

"I'm so proud of you, you know that right. I really hope everything works out for you at the record label".

He dropped his arm from my shoulder and reached for my hand, pulling me up the steps into his trailer. Once the door was shut, I put the coffee and bag of pastries down and turned to him. Leaning up on my tip-toes, I kissed him, threading my fingers through his hair. I felt him take my bag from my shoulder and throw it behind me. He curved his hands around my neck and chin, pressing himself against me as I opened my mouth to let in his questing tongue. Letting off a small mewl, I tilted my head back further.

I heard a click as he locked the door to the trailer and then he pressed his hands into my thighs, forcing me up and into his arms, our lips never breaking apart as I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked through towards the small bedroom in the trailer.

Feeling the sheets hit my back, he broke the kiss and hovered over me. Rubbing his thumb across my kiss-swollen lips, he smiled down at me.

"I love you" he breathed out gently, his minty breath fanning across my face. I sighed and lifted my hands up, running them over his dark brown spiky hair, down around his face and neck before starting to unbutton the green, white, blue and grey plaid button down shirt he was wearing. Gently I parted the fabric, my hands light stroking the material of the white wife-beater top he wore underneath. Sliding my hands beneath it, I touched his rippling abs, and smooth sinewy chest before removing my hands and tugging the two halves of his shirt in my hands, I pulled him down on top of me.

"I love you too" I whispered in his ear.

Our clothes were quickly removed, each annoying and offending article one after another and then were were tangled in the sheets as naked as the day we were born.

Troy's hands stroked me into a frenzy as he kissed and licked my body to convulsions. Sighs and pleas and whispers of pleasure fell from my lips until I couldn't take anymore.

When he finally slipped inside me, the feeling of his smooth, long length parting my walls sent tingles up my spine. His thrusts were quick and deep and he kissed me sweetly, his hands stroking my breasts and my sides. My legs came up around his waist, locking together behind his back and I held on tightly as we both chased our completion, my nails raking down his back, leaving burning red trails in their wake.

Crying out his name before biting down on his shoulder, my body shuddered with release as Troy continued to thrust inside me riding out my orgasm. With a breathless pant, he collapsed on top of me and I wrapped my arms around him, our sweat soaked skin rubbing together. I kissed his forehead and he rested his head on my chest as we caught our breaths back.

* * *

An hour later found us still lying in the small bed of his trailer. He was sitting up with the sheets tangled around his legs and hips as I lay on my back, my head across his lap, looking up at him. He stroked his fingers through my hair softly.

"I suppose I should go and check if we're ready for filming yet. It's almost 3 o'clock".

"What?" I jumped up, holding the sheet to my chest. He laughed at the expression on my face "Is it really 3 o'clock?" I asked. Troy looked at his watch.

"Nearly. It's 2.50pm" he said. I shot up from the bed and started a frantic search for my clothes. Pulling on my underwear and my jeans, I was looking for my bra. I looked up to see Troy dangling it from his fingers. Crawling across the bed, I grabbed it and tried to pull it out of his hand but he held onto it and tugged me towards him. Straddling his lap, he wrapped his arms around my lower back, the bra still tangled between our hands. Squeezing my arse, he smirked at me as a small moan dropped from my lips.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"I've got the meeting with my friend from _Sony UK_. I have to meet him in Soho at 4. It'll take me ages to get out of here and then grab a taxi across the river and get there. I really have to go".

"Do you really have to go?" he mocked me slightly and I cocked my head to one side, looking at him.

"You know I do. Now give me the bra and nobody gets hurt okay?" I quipped and smiled at him. He laughed and then relented. I pushed myself away from him and put the bra on, pulling myself into place. Dragging my top over my head, I made sure it was sitting right before putting on my black jacket and buttoning it up.

Troy laughed from the bed as I hopped on one foot, trying to pull my knee high flat black leather boots on over my dress. Leaning back across the bed, I kissed him soundly on the lips.

"What hotel are you staying at again?" I asked.

"The Hilton. Where are you?"

"The Mayfair. Come and see me tomorrow. I'll let reception know you're coming. Room 3423".

"Okay. I'll see you around noon" he kissed me again and I broke away before pressing a kiss to his stubbly jaw "I love you".

"I love you too" I winked at him, rushing through and grabbing my bag from the floor before leaving his trailer with a wave to him.

_Now just to get out of here and find a cab to get me to Soho in an hour._

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ I am so sorry again about the length of time it has taken for this to be posted. The idea about the band was developed three hours ago and that's how long it's taken me to write this chapter. Please review, it would mean the world to me! XxX


	20. Shades of Grey

_**A/N: **_Hey, I hope that everyone is still reading and enjoying this story. Here's another update XxX.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Alex, Jeremy, Nadine, Mya and all members of _Shades of Grey._ I do not own anything associated with _High School Musical_ or _The Disney Channel_ and anything used in this is only for a fictional purpose and not intended to offend anyone.

_**CHAPTER TWENTY**_

Stepping into the quiet little cafe in the centre of Soho, I looked around me and wondered if my contact had already showed up. My eyes darted around the current occupants of the place, the majority of them sitting drinking from small cups of coffee and nibbling on biscuits and cakes.

"You must be Alexa" somebody said and I turned to face a taller, built guy. He had short cropped black hair with small slivers of grey spread throughout, deep green eyes and his body was built well with hard muscle. He was dressed in a pair of smart jeans and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Hi" I shook his hand "It's nice to meet you Jeremy. Have you been here long?"

"Only a few minutes. I didn't want to be too early".

"Wow" I laughed "I was panicking that I would be late. I had to rush to get a taxi from the London Eye to get here".

"Isn't the London Eye closed for a film crew over the next few days? I hear Troy Bolton is filming in the city" he smiled widely and excitedly as if it was breaking news.

"Yeah it is" I agreed with a smile "Would you like to get a cup of coffee?" he nodded and lead the way to the table he had come from. I asked him what he wanted and insisted I would buy before ordering from the woman behind the counter. She was polite and took my order with a level of efficiency and brought the coffee to the table.

"So have you been dealing with _Shades of Grey_ for a while then?"

"Unfortunately not. My colleague, Nadine, was involved with the project more than me but she's on maternity leave at the moment. I've been reading up on them as much as I can and the archive of the videos you sent over was a huge help" he chuckled "Personally I think they have huge potential. I'm sure they'll be excited to meet you" he checked his watch "The gig isn't for another hour and it's only a 15 minute walk. So tell me more about yourself?"

I laughed "Yes, I gather it would be good to get to know one another if we'll be working in such a close proximity. Well, from the way I talk you've probably already noticed I'm not American" he nodded taking a sip of his coffee "I'm born and bred in Glasgow. I moved to Los Angeles last year and worked my way up the ladder a little. I'm happily in a relationship though I reckon I'm far too young to be contemplating marriage just yet" I sipped my own hot drink.

"Well, I'm from London, born in the heart of the city. I love it, wouldn't consider going anywhere else. My wife Mya is a lawyer with her own firm and I hold a small stake in _Sony UK_" he used his fingers to estimate how much and I laughed "Worked there since I left school, has everything I need. I've got three kids and they're all in school, growing up before my eyes" he smiled a half sad smile. I nodded and smiled at him, finishing up the last of my coffee.

* * *

We cleared the cups from the table and I left a generous tip with the woman behind the counter before we left and Jeremy lead me to the venue of the gig.

We signed in and received badges to hang around our necks that said _V.I.P_ on them and were lead towards the front of the stage. The place was already starting to fill up and people were buzzing with excitement about the gig. Jeremy and I agreed we would wait until after the two sets; which the band would play tonight, until we went and introduced ourselves to them.

The lights dimmed about 25 minutes after we had arrived. I looked up to the stage as the five members appeared. A tall dark haired guy stood up to the mic.

"Hi, we're _Shades of Grey_. This is Eighty One" he introduced their first song. He stood back and tested his guitar a little before he started playing. His soft melodic voice soon wandered through the mic and echoed around the room. People were cheering behind me and I felt shivers roll over my skin. I clenched my hands and closed my eyes as I listened to him sing. His voice was amazing, soft but strong with the ability to reach quite a few pitches. The inky smoothness of it washed over me and I felt my heartbeat quicken as the song built up into a cresendo with the guitars and drums behind him.

They played a few more of their own songs before they launched into an amazing rendition of 'Over My Head (Cable Car)' by 'The Fray'. Arianwyn started singing, her voice reaching out across the room as she sang the verses of the song. The rest of the band joined in during the choruses and I found myself staring up at them and clapping my hands together in earnest to the beat. Wren walked across the front of the stage, playing his guitar with a ferocious effort. I cheered for them and looked to see Jeremy doing the same thing.

The two sets went down a tremendous hit in the club and the band signed some autographs for people afterwards. Jeremy and I were buzzing at the end of the concert and rambled on to one another about how great they were.

We waited till everyone had cleared and then we made our way onto the stage where the band were clearing up their instruments.

"Fans?" one of the members asked with a smile as he twirled his drum-sticks in his fingers.

"You must be Steffan Granger" I smiled at him and shook his hand. The other's began to gather around and I noticed the only one who was missing was Wren "And you are Braen Michaels" I shook his hand as well followed by Griffen's. Jeremy shook their hands as well.

"And you must be Arianwyn Dempssey" Jeremy said and shook her hand and smiled at her. I shook her hand as well.

"Your voice is wonderful. I've not heard anything like it in quite some time" I laughed. The four of them were looking between us with strange looks on their faces "Where's your lead singer?" I asked looking around.

"Having a fag probably" Braen commented loosely.

"Does he know how bad those are for his voice?" Jeremy asked.

"Actually I do but it's a habit I can't quite seem to get out of" another voice sounded through the dark room. I looked down towards the door; the door that we had come in through, at the other end of the room. A tall, slim but quite defined guy was making his way across the room. He had dark chestnut hair cropped in tight curls around his head and from what I could see as he walked up the steps and stood in front of me, dark brown eyes. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight white shirt with his band's logo on the front. His jeans were sitting slightly low and showed off the tip of his boxers but he suited the look. His feet were clad in checked converse and he wore a leather jacket over his t-shirt.

"Wren Dempssey" I smiled and reached out to shake his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you".

"Well" he took my hand in his and bent down to kiss the back of it "The pleasure would be all mine if I knew who you were" he drawled with a small smirk on his face. I pulled my hand away from his careful grip and dropped it back down to my side.

"I'm Alexa Barnes and this is Jeremy Douglas" I introduced the both of us.

"Is that supposed to mean something to us?" Wren asked a little more aggressively than I would have liked.

"Not until I tell you that I'm from _Sony BMG_ and I've been watching you for 4 months". An excited chatter started between the four other member's of the band behind us. I laughed under my breath "And I want to negotiate a contract with you".

There was silence as Wren stared at me and he seemed to be rolling the words around in his head.

He twitched his lips "What took you guys so long?" he asked with a laugh.

Jeremy and I discussed a few informal things with the band and we agreed that we would meet for lunch the next day at _The Ivy_ to discuss everything. I warned all five of them that there was a dress code and not to show up wearing something that they would get into trouble for. I left my card with them so that they would be able to contact me anytime.

_**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY**_

My alarm clock blared constantly and I groaned, trying to lift my head up from the pillow. Sighing, I quickly pulled my hands up to my face and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and then darted it out to put the alarm off when I realised I didn't have one.

_Wait a minute_...

I cracked my eyes open and realised the horrible noise was the phone ringing. I checked the time and saw it was 11.30am. I sighed. I'd been up till 1am doing paperwork and writing out a brief and simple outline for the band so they could have a look over it.

Sitting up, I reached for the phone, picking it up and sticking it to my ear.

"Miss Barnes?" someone asked from the other side of the phone. I gave a small grunt in acknowledgement "There's a Mr Notlob at reception to see you. He's been here for about 15 minutes".

"A who?" my eyes shot wide open as I listened to what the receptionist was saying.

"Mr Notlob" she repeated stretching the word out and trying not to laugh as she spoke to me. Realization dawned on me and I told her to send him up. She hung up the phone and I dragged myself out of bed and went into the bathroom. Using the toilet and then washing my hands, I splashed my face to wake myself up before pulling my long auburn hair up into an unkempt bun.

I came out, fixing my sleep shorts and pulling on a capped sleeve t-shirt over my sports bra before I heard a knock at the door.

I smiled and ran over to it, pulling it open and laughed as I was greeted by a huge bunch of flower similar to the one which had been sent to my office on many occasions.

"Mr Notlob?" I asked and he peeked his head out from around the flowers "You're a such an idiot" I laughed "Come here" I pulled him inside, lifting the flowers out of his hand and placing them on the table before twisting my arms up around his neck.

"I love you" he told me.

"I love you too" I nuzzled my face into his neck before tilting my head up and pressing my lips to his "Mr Notlob" I started to giggle against him as he held me in his embrace.

* * *

After a thoroughly spine-tingling bout of sex with Troy, we showered and I got ready to go to my lunch meeting. I asked Troy if he'd like to join us but he told me he had to go back and film.

I chose a black knee-length figure hugging shift dress with tiny capped sleeves and a little section of beads at the neckline and a pair of black open-toe 3 inch heels. I accessorized with two chunky wooden bangles around one wrist and a black handbag. Leaving my hair down, I pushed it back with a white and black alice band and slipped a pair of black shades on my eyes.

Taking Troy's hand, he lead me downstairs and we left through the back entrance of the hotel to try and avoid the paparazzi. I cuddled close to him in the limousine as his driver took me to _The Ivy_ for my meeting. Sighing when the car pulled up, I noticed Jeremy was already there and was dressed in a formal suit.

"I'll be heading back to LA soon" I told Troy "You're going to be here for another few months yeah?"

"I'm afraid so baby. I know when I'm filming we don't always get to see that much of each other but I'm trying".

"Yeah, trying my patience" I joked and smiled fondly at him, reaching up and dragging my fingers through his floppy brown hair "I just miss you".

"I miss you too" he took my hand in his and brought it down from his hair, kissing my palm gently "I didn't realise how badly I'd fallen for you until I started filming again".

"If someone had said to you nine months ago, you'd be sitting with me in a limousine in London, kissing my palm and telling me you loved me, you would have said they were crazy right?"

"Undeniably insane" he smiled brightly "But I do love you. And I am here, kissing your palm" he pulled me towards him and I flopped forward against his chest, my other hand bracing itself just above his right pectoral muscle. He pecked my nose and flashed me a tummy-tingling smile before bending his head and kissing me, his tongue making its way inside my mouth to curl around my own. His fingers tangled in my hair and he held me firm as he continued his thorough assault on my mouth.

With a small whimper, I forced myself away and pressed a kiss to his cheek "I'll call you later" I told him and made my exit from the car before he could protest.

I waved and closed the door, shucking my bag up my shoulder before stepping up and walking inside the restaurant.

The band slowly trickled in and the last one to arrive was Wren, coming in dressed in low slung jeans, a tight t-shirt and his beat up leather jacket. Everyone else had made an effort to look at least a little bit decent after I had warned them of the dress code but Wren didn't seem to care.

I begged the hostess to let him in and after a few name-drops which I abhored doing, she let him stay when I promised he wouldn't be back. I scowled at him from across the table as we sat on a private terrace away from the rest of the guests.

"What?" he asked, looking at me from under a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Take them off" I told him and waited for him to do as I said. I raised an eyebrow at him and he slipped them off and chucked them on the table.

"Where's the food?" he asked and I sighed and turned to look at the other 4 members of _Shades of Grey_. They were sighing and rolling their eyes at Wren's actions and Arianwyn looked utterly embarassed. She leaned forward towards me and tried to reassure me he wasn't usually like this.

"Wren?" I asked and he turned to look at me "Tell me what you want out of this contract?"

"Sex, drugs and rock and roll baby" he laughed but nobody seemed to find what he said funny "Oh lighten up" he told the rest of his band.

I rubbed my forehead in frustration and looked at Jeremy who was scowling at Wren. I tapped him on the shoulder and he nodded, standing from the table. I stood after him and winced when all five of them sat forward and protested.

"I don't have time for this" I sighed.

"Where are you going?" Wren asked, concern now evident on his face.

"We're leaving" I indicated between Jeremy and myself "If I knew I was expecting this, I wouldn't have wasted all this time on this band. I thought...well it doesn't really matter what I thought now. Lunch is paid for, please feel free to eat whatever you like" I smiled at the other four members before drawing Wren a scowl and attempting to walk away from the table.

"Whatever, we'll find another label" he scoffed. I stopped and turned back around, taking the sunglasses I had put on, off.

I stepped back up to the table and banged my hand down on top of it startling Wren. Pulling him around in his chair, I was almost spitting fire.

"Don't get all high and fucking mighty Mr Dempssey. If you _could_ get another label, I wouldn't be here. I thought that this band had something good going for them, **we** thought you had potential but now I find you're nothing but a smart-ass little shite. Don't play games with me. I hold all the chips here okay. Don't fuck with me!" I snapped.

He looked up at me and I watched as he physically gulped.

"Ten years from now, when you still haven't made it into the charts, you can look back and know that this" I pointed at him and around, indicating the situation "Was the reason. I wish the rest of you good luck. And I'm sorry" I said truthfully, my eyes directed at Arianwyn.

Stepping back, I took a deep breath and let it out, slid my sunglasses back onto my face and turned and walked away, catching up with Jeremy and hooking my hand into his proffered elbow as he lead me out of the restaurant.

_**

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER**_

I scuffed my feet against the thick-pile carpet of my hotel room and looked around. My paperwork for the band was lying abandoned over the dining table and I held a large glass of red wine in my hand, my fingers playing with the stem of the glass.

_What a waste of a trip_.

There was a knock on the door and I swallowed a mouthful of wine, wondering why no one had phoned up to tell me someone was here.

I wandered over, still in my dress from earlier on but my shoes were now discarded in a corner.

I opened the door without looking at who it was and I stepped back, my mouth dropping open slightly when I found Wren standing at the door. I leaned against the frame of the door and took his appearance in. He was dressed in a plaid shirt with a few buttons undone, a pair of black jeans with a belt on them, checked converse and brand new leather jacket over it. His curls were falling closely around his head and he looked up at me with large brown eyes.

I tilted my head to the side and waited to see what he would say.

"I'm sorry for what happened" he spoke, his voice was a little husky "I shouldn't have acted the way I did. It won't happen again".

I sighed and processed his words, leaning my head back against the door as I took another drink from my glass.

"It better not" I told him and his face lit up a little "Inside, now. We've got a contract to discuss".

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ There we go. Another chapter. Hope you liked it XxX


End file.
